Triforce
by WrestlersIWannaFuck
Summary: Rilley is the leader and one of three divas in a group called Triforce. They have taken over the divas division and are now causing chaos. But what if her partners want to take out the man she loves? How will she stop them?
1. Triforce

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people in this story except for Rilley. All others are real people and if i did own them that would be awesome.**

* * *

Tonight was our debut. We were going to be known as Triforce. We all meant something different. Sam was the courage, Nikki was the wisdom, and I, Rilley, was the power. Although you would think that the wise person or the courageous person would be the leader, but not in this group. It was the most powerful one, and that was me. Why WWE wanted it as me I don't really know, Nikki thinks that they see a bright future for me. Sam says its because im the better wrestler and that I have the best microphone skills. I think its just because im older and have had more experience. We were supposed to take over the divas division first, and then start on the mens division, because face it, the divas division wasn't that big so it wouldn't take that long, and who wouldn't want to see a bunch of men get beaten up by girls?

We were in one of the large storage rooms and we crouched down and talked for a couple minutes. "We cant all go down together, we should split up." I said looking at them

"I can come down the steps" Sam said

"Ill come through the other side steps" Nikki said while tracing and outline of our plan in the dust on the floor.

"Good, I will come through the stage. People will be too preoccupied with me to even see you guys coming." I said marking on the map where I was coming in. "We will then circle around the stage, and go through the ropes one at a time."

"Dramatic, I like it." Nikki said starting to giggle. I shot her a look and she stopped immediately.

"Nikki we are heels, we don't smile, we don't make jokes, and we defiantly don't giggle" I said in a harsh tone, "I don't mean to be mean, and im being hard on you guys because this is our time now. We get to be the stars. Not those sissy girls that cry when they brake a nail. Not the girls that walk around flaunting their boobs. We have one purpose here, to make the divas division good. We need to toughen these girls up. So lets stay focused, kick some ass, then we can make all the jokes we want later." I said and then smiled at Nikki. "So what happens next Sam?"

"The match is with Tamina and Eve. Rilley you take out Tamina while we get Eve. Now I was thinking, before we attack them, you look at both of us then nod your head and we will immediately attack them, and you stand back for a minute, then you could join in." Sam said without marking anything on our map yet.

"Hmmm, that's not such a bad idea, almost to solidify that im the leader. I like that. We will do that, Sam you attack Tamina first then and Nikki will get Eve, then after a minute or two I will stop you and give you a nod to go to Eve and I will take out Tamina." I said while I drew it on the map.

"What are we going to do for the finisher?" Nikki said looking up from the map. I looked at her.

"Well what do you have in mind?" I said with a sadistic smirk. "Nothing illegal!" I said before she could say anything.

"Well, then for the second option, I was thinking choke slams, I imagine that not a lot of divas have experienced those."

"That is a great idea, and I bet your right, they won't have experienced those too often." I said looking a Nikki.

"Well if you are going for dramatic and big impact, then me and Nikki will choke slam them right after you perform a suplex on them" Sam said.

"I like it, that's happening." I told her

"Do you have an idea of what kind you are going to do?" Nikki asked

"Um, ill do a Tiger suplex for now." I said looking at the map "So you guys stand back and I will suplex them, the I will get out of the ring and look back at you guys and give you a nod, then you go to whichever is closer to you and choke slam them." I said while drawing it in the map.

"Okay, Nikki, we should try to be synchronized, so watch me." Sam said looking at Nikki. "Then Rilley, do you want to just leave after that, without saying anything." I nodded. "Do you want to leave the same ways we came in separate, or do you want to leave as one?"

"You two leave the way we came in, im not going to go through the stage, im going to go through one of the isles, but I want to make sure that I give the commentators a nasty look, just to make them even more shocked." I said and Sam put on the finishing touches to the map.

"Okay so we go in" Sam said but Nikki interrupted her by saying "Dramatically"

"We kick their asses" Sam said again "Even more dramatic" Nikki chimed in again

"Then we leave" Sam finished "In the most dramatizing way" Nikki finally said and Sam just glared at her.

We stood up from the crouching position that we were in. I looked at my watch. "We have 20 minutes." I looked at the map one last time them rubbed my foot all over it and it disappeared. "Lets go" we walked out of the room and into the hallway. Our gear was short sleeved black top that cut off right above our stomachs. Then we had tight black cargo pants on that cut off around mid-calf, with thick black cotton belts, and black boots that covered up the rest of the skin on our legs. We looked like we just got back from the army, but while it made us look bad ass it also made us look sexy. The only thing that looked different on us was our hair, we all had long hair but Nikki's was black with blonde stripes, Sam's was all blonde, and mine was brownish red. We walked down the hallway together and at an intersection of hallways I stopped and turned around and looked at them.

"Now remember, no smiling" I said looking at Nikki, and she nodded "No talking to anyone" I said towards Sam and she nodded "And most importantly remember this, it doesn't matter who else it out there and who is watching, your focus is on the ring and if you get distracted, you are going to pay for it, whether it is from me, or Eve and Tamina." I stopped to look at both of them. "We are the triforce. Made with power" I said sticking out my thumb and pointer finger making 1/3 of a triangle.

"Wisdom" Nikki said and connected hers with mine.

"Courage" Sam added the final third.  
"We will meet right back here after. Good luck and kick some ass" I said and we split up and walked our different ways to our entrances.

It all went exactly as planned, as soon as I walked out everyone watched me and didn't even notice Nikki and Sam until they got down there. Eve and Tamina had no idea what was going on and stopped in the middle of their match, when we approached the ring the ref slid out and went to safety. Slowly we all climbed up and got in, one at a time. Sam and Nikki were waiting for my cue, and I couldn't help but smirk, evilly. I nodded and the crowd went silent and watch as we beat up Eve and Tamina. As quickly as we appeared, we disappeared. And Eve and Tamina were sprawled out in the middle of the ring.

"That went better than planned" Sam said as we all approached each other at the same time.

"I think next time one of us should come out from under the ring" Nikki said and started laughing, I couldn't help but laugh too.

"That's a good idea, we will leave that to you Nikki." I said laughing at her. "But that was great, the crowd went dead silent."

"I think next time we should kidnap them." Sam said "Well make the fans think we did"

I stopped laughing "That's a good idea." I was deep in thought when we heard someone coming. "Lets get out of here" I said and we started to walk to the car.

We all shared a hotel room together, we traveled together, and we just spent all our time together. The only time we left our hotel room was to go work out and to get food. We tried to stay hidden and undercover so no one would recognize us, and we thought it would be best and make us seem more like a threat if we didn't talk to any of the other wrestlers. On the day before our next show we were all laying around.

"Why again cant we talk to anyone else" Nikki asked looking at the text messages she had received from the other wrestlers.

I looked up from my book. "Because if we become friends with them, then we will start to slack on our purpose here. I mean i wouldn't want to beat up one of my friends. So right now, lets just lay low, then we will start talking." I said to Nikki for the 100000 time then went back to my book.

"I think you just don't want us to become better friends with them than you, you think that we will forget about you." Nikki spoke back and then turned on the TV

I rolled my eyes "That's it exactly Nikki, you've figured me out" I said sarcastically. Sam walked over to me.

"Don't you think we should at least talk to someone, I mean if we don't I think rumors will spread and everyone will hate us" Sam said to me

"Everyone is supposed to hate us" I joke and Sam just glared at me. "Fine fine, but lets at least become friends with one of the guys. I would feel bad to hurt one of the divas that we had just met"

"Ha, you, feel bad?" Sam said sarcastically. I looked at her

"Very funny Sam. So who are we going to be 'friends' with?" I asked looking at them. "I mean who would want to be our friend?" I said laughing

"I guess we will take anyone we can get" Nikki said laughing.

We walked into the stadium for Raw.

"So lets see, where would normal people hang out" Nikki said while looking at a sign pointing to where everything is.

"Im pretty sure people eat" I said pointing to the direction catering was in and smiled. Nikki and Sam started to walk in that direction. "Wait, guys, can we get changed and go through the show first." They stopped and turn around.

"Fine but lets hurry it up" Nikki said and started to speed walk down the hallway. We don't get changed in the divas locker room. Vince had given the 3 of us our own little small room. We quickly got changed and sat down at the table.

"So I talked to Vince on Thursday." They both looked at me shocked because I hadn't told them that I was going to talk to him. "We have our own theme song. Well it's not really a song. I listened to it and it was good, it fits us well. In the beginning its 3 gun shots then a police siren. Then it goes to the music of some hard rock song I never heard before, but its cool."

"That's awesome, but when were you planning on telling us?" Sam asked

"I wanted to keep it as a surprise. Surprise!" I said smiling. "Okay, but lets get back to business. You two are going to enter the same way you guys did last week. But another thing I talked to Vince about was if one of us is able to be under the ring and he said he could have that be arranged, so Nikki, if you really want to…" I said and looked at her. Her mouth flew open

"THAT IS AMAZING! I WOULD LOVE—wait how are you going to enter then?" she said looking at me.

"I could just enter where you do." I looked at her.

"I don't know, maybe you should be the one to do it, you know and when we get down there you roll out, so people will be wondering where you are and looking around for you. Yeah lets do that." Nikki said.

"Okay, so I will do that, then tonight it is a match between Beth and Kaitlyn. Ill takeout Beth and you guys get Kaitlyn. Now I was thinking about the whole kidnapping idea and I also ran that through Vince and he said he trusted me and I could do whatever I needed to do. So which one should we take and how/why should we?" I asked wanting their suggestions.

"I think we should take Beth, why? Because she is a monster herself." Sam said

"Wait but I thought the whole point of us was to make the divas into monsters in a way. So we should take Kaitlyn since she is one of the girly girl divas." Nikki said.

"I have to agree with Nikki on this one. Okay, so we know our entrances, then we'll beat them up, ill suplex them, you guys choke slam them, and then ill give a nod and you guys will pick up Kaitlyn, and we will all leave together through the crowd." I said looking at them. "All the cues with be the same as last week, try to do everything synchronized"

"Okay, now lets go socialize!" Nikki said jumping up. We started walking towards catering.

"Rilley, once we kidnap Kaitlyn what are we going to do with her." Sam whispered to me while Nikki was like 10 feet ahead of us skipping.

"I was thinking she will go missing for a couple of weeks. Then she will come back and be a monster, a vicious fighter. Then I don't really know what we would do with her next, maybe join us?" I whispered back to her.

"Instead of joining us, we could send her on the way of winning the divas championship so it will at least be in control of someone we would trust, then we could start doing the same thing to other divas while she is doing that." Sam said, I stared forward trying to imagine it.

"So it would be like we have control over the divas division, I like it. I think that's what we will do. We can fill Nikki in on his later, and after we kidnap Kaitlyn we will tell her and Vince what our plan is." I said as we arrived at catering. When we walked in no one really looked at us, but the people who did stared. We sat down at a table, and then even more of the wrestlers had stopped talking and stared at us.

"This was a bad idea, I knew it, we should just leave" Sam said turning around and looking at some of the other wrestlers. They were still watching us and leaning to one another to whisper something.

"They are talking about us" Nikki said while I sat back in my chair and crossed my legs and smiled. "This is embarrassing"

"Nikki, you need to calm down. After all, you wanted to come here." I said and Sam put her face in her hands. I looked over at the table with all the food. "Im going to go investigate that table" I said getting up and walking over, i could feel their eyes on my back along with everyone else's. They had everything I could imagine, it was like a buffet. I walked over and got a water. When I turned around i was startled by who was there.

"Hi, im Randy Orton" he said holding out his hand.

I looked down at it and didn't shake it. "Hi, im leaving" I said and walked away. After all I wasn't the one that wanted to make friends. I walked back to the table and sat down.

"What did he say to you?" Nikki asked

"And what did you say to him?" Sam asked too.

"He introduced himself then I told him I was leaving" I said and then took a sip of my water. They both stared at me shocked. "Hey I am not the one that wants to make friends here"

They looked over my shoulder. "Great hes looking at us and probably talking about us too." Nikki said glaring at me.

"Woah why are you mad at me?" I asked her

"Because you were the one being an ass to him" Nikki said

Before I could say something back Sam said "Guys lets just leave before you two start making a scene, we don't need to give them something else to talk about." And before Sam finished talking Nikki got up and went out the door. I looked at Sam

"Was it something I said?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's not funny Rilley" Sam said and got up and went after Nikki. Perfect, now both of them are mad at me. I looked at my watch and we still had a good half hour until it was our time to go on. I sat there not knowing whether I should get up and look for them or just sit here. So I decided to finish my water first so that would give them time to calm down. I took another drink of water and he was back.

"Was it something I said?" Randy asked me. I looked at him figuring Nikki would want me to apologize.

"No, im just a bitch, that's all." I said leaning back in my chair. He sat down across from me.

"So why did they leave." He asked nodding his head in the direction of the door.

"Because they wanted to come here and make friends and they thought I blew it because of what I said to you and they thought everyone was talking about them" I told him then took another drink of water.

"Well they got that part right, everyone has been talking about you guys. How much of an impact you guys made last week and then how you just disappeared and no one heard from you guys. How did you do it?" He asked raising and eyebrow.

"If I told you I would have to kill you" I said in the most serious voice I could and then smiled at him.

"Well we don't want that to happen." He said smiling at me.

"Im not trying to be rude, but how come youre the one talking to me?" I asked taking another sip of my water.

"Oh, because no one over there has the balls to talk to someone as badass as you. So they made me." He said looking over at them, I turned around and they were all staring at us. "They are dying to meet you guys." I looked at him.

"Stay right here, let me go get the other two." I walked out the door then when I was out of sight I started running. "Sam! Nikki! Where the hell are you guys?!" I screamed. I found them walking down the hallway. I ran over and picked Nikki up. "Follow me" I said and started running.

"Rilley, stop, you, making, me, feel, sick." Nikki said. Then when we got to the door of catering I put her down and grabbed their hands and walked in. I looked for Randy and saw him at the other table and he waved a hand for us to come over. I walked over to them with Nikki and Sam. Immediately everyone started to talk to them. I backed up because of how anxious everyone was to speak to Sam and Nikki. I decided I would just leave and I grabbed my water off the table and went out the door, but not too long after I had closed the door, I heard it open and close again.

"Rilley, where are you going?" Randy asked and hurried to right next to me.

"Im not really a people person." I told him and continued to walk.

"Neither am I." He said.

"Then why were you with all of them?" I asked stopping and turning to him.

"I wasnt" I looked at him confused. "I was looking for something to eat when they made me go over and talk to you."

"Ohh, well I feel sorry for you" I said jokingly

"Its okay, sure she was a bitch to me but im glad I did it" He said shrugging his shoulders and laughing

"An insult covered by a compliment? Youre not to bad Orton." I said winking at him. "Wait where are we going?" I said and stopped.

"I don't know, I was following you." He said turning all the way around.

"That's not possible, I was following you." I said. "Where are we?"

"I actually have no clue." Randy said. I looked down the hallways for someone but no one was there. I looked at my watch.

"Shit" I said. Orton looked at me confused. "I need to get to the gorilla now, I have to be under the ring." He looked at me strangely and was about to say something "We can talk about that later" I said cutting him off. I just picked a hallway and started to run down it, and he was following me, we went left then right, then right again, and then left.

"I know where we are! This way" he said to me still running. He took me down a huge hallway then we took two rights and then a left. Then straight forward was the gorilla. There was a guy up there with a big cart.

"Im supposed to be under the ring" I told him.

"Hurry get under here" he told me

"Make sure Nikki and Sam aren't still in catering" I yelled at Randy and he started to jog away.

"Okay, so I am going to push the cart under the ring on the side facing the ramp onto the stage, okay ma'am?" he said putting a cover over me.

"Sure that's fine" I said and he started to push me out. I tried to stay as still as possible. I was supposed to roll out from under the ring from the side closest to commentary. I heard a couple bangs and I picked the cover off me and got off the cart, the guy bent down to make sure I was off then he left.

I didn't have a lot of room. I had about 2 in a half feet worth. I army crawled my way over to the opposing side then I heard Beth's music. Then Kaitlyn's. The bell rang and the match started. It was almost pitch black under the ring. I could hear one of them being thrown down on the ground right above me. I could hear the crowd chanting but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I looked around and I could see a bunch of weapons, I was half tempted to grab one and take it out with me but I knew we wouldn't need it. We were a weapon ourselves. The match was starting to go on 10 minutes. Then I heard the bell ring and Beth was the winner. Her music came on but was soon cut off by ours. I waited a minute for Sam and Nikki to get what I could imagine a decent distance down the aisle and then waited a minute longer to be sure. I rolled out from under and got up and the crowd went crazy. I was staring at Beth and the next thing I noticed Nikki and Sam were by my sides. I looked at Sam who was looking at me then at Nikki. Then I nodded and they each went to a different side of the ring.

I slowly climbed up then got in the ring and they did the same. Beth was staring at me and Kaitlyn was slowly getting to her feet. I nodded and at the same time Beth went charging at me but Sam caught her by surprise. Beth was just beating on Sam so I quickly got behind her and when she turned around I drop kicked her and I nodded to Sam and set Beth up for the Tiger Suplex. When I got up Nikki was already holding Kaitlyn up for me and I did the Tiger Suplex on her. I got out of the ring and looked around. I looked back up and Nikki and Sam were waiting for my next order. I nodded and at the same time they both got their victim and choke slammed them.

"Get Kaitlyn!" I yelled at them and pointed at her. They did as told and Nikki got out of the ring and Sam handed Kaitlyn to her. Nikki carried her over her shoulder. When we got to the barrier Sam jumped over it and grabbed Kaitlyn from Nikki then Nikki jumped over it. I looked behind me and Beth was trying, with no success, to get up in the ring. I smiled and jumped over the barrier and followed them up the stairs and through the crowd.

When we got away from the fans and into the hallways Sam put Kaitlyn down.

"What now boss?" Nikki asked looking at Kaitlyn then me.

"Lets go get her some water." I said and started to walk toward catering. Sam and Nikki were helping Kaitlyn walk and slowly she was coming back. When we got to catering they sat her down in one of the chairs at a free table and I got her a water. I walked back over to her. "Drink up" I said sliding the water towards her "It will make you feel better." I sat down across from her. So took a couple big sips and sat it down.

"Oh my gosh that hurt so much, why did you guys choose the choke slam?" She asked while putting her hand over her throat.

"Because the average diva hasn't experienced it" Sam said

"And it hurts" Nikki said. Kaitlyn looked at them just noticing that they were there.

"And when you feel better, me and you need to go see Vince, we have an idea for you." I said.

"Well then lets just go now to get it over with." She said standing up.

"Rilley we're are going to stay here" Nikki said.

"Okay" I told them and they walked over to the table with all the other wrestlers. While me and Kaitlyn started to walk towards Vinces office which was just 3 doors down. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard someone say. It was Vince. "Rilley, Kaitlyn, please sit down." He waved his hand at the chairs in front of his desk. And we did as he said "How can I help you two?"

"Well I had an idea for a story line involving Kaitlyn and Triforce." I told him.

"Okay, lets hear it." Vince said to me and Kaitlyn was also listening to me closely.

"Well now since the WWE Universe thinks we just kidnapped Kaitlyn, we were thinking that she could go missing for a couple of weeks. Then when she comes back, she has changed, she more rough and fierce and dominant. So it seems like we made her into one of us. Then we could have her contend for the divas champion and eventually winning it at the same time we 'kidnap' another diva and do the same thing so it seems like we are taking over the divas division and getting rid of all the 'sissy' divas and turning them into tough ones. And that of course is just a brief over view." I said and he was looking down at his hands.

"Well Rilley, im not going to lie, that sounds like something the divas division could really use right now. Not only attention wise but also it could make the divas seem more credible. But you would have to ask Kaitlyn what she thinks." Vince said and we both looked at Kaitlyn.

"I think that sounds great" Kaitlyn said smiling.

"Then that's the plan, how long do you think Kaitlyn should be gone?" Vince asked me

"Well with the right media attention to make people think this is real and is really happening, a month minimum." I told Vince.

"Well Kaitlyn are you okay to take, lets say 6 weeks off?" Vince asked her. "You could go home and visit your family."

"That sounds great sir." Kaitlyn said.

"Then its finalized, Kaitlyn, you and I can talk later. And Rilley." He said looking at me

"Yes sir?" I stared at him

"You and Sam and Nikki are doing a great job" He told me and a giant smile spread across my face.

"Thank you sir, that means a lot." I said while me and Kaitlyn got up and walked out.

Kaitlyn turned to me "Thank you so much for choosing me for this, I promise I will make you proud" she said winking and laughing then she walked down the corridor and at the same time Randy walked towards me from catering.

"You know you are really bad ass" He said stopping in front of me.

"So I have been told" I said smiling at him

"Lets go for a walk" he said and started to walk down the hallway.

"But first lets get this clear, im following you." I said to him and he smiled the most beautiful smile at me.


	2. Date Night

We walked down the hallway not really talking. "So why are you guys called Triforce?" he asked

"Because we stand for power, courage, and wisdom" I said looking at him "Each one of our characters contain all 3, but one is more evident than the others, so you could say we all stand for one"

"So what do you stand for? Courage" he chuckled "Wisdom?" he said but I cut him off

"Power" I said and looked at him

"You're pretty sexy when you do that" he said and chuckled again

"I'm sexy all the time" I mumbled to myself but it was obvious he heard because he laughed again.

"You know not many people talk back to me like that" I stopped and looked at me

"It's not talking back when it's a fact." I said and started walking again and I looked back at him. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow

"Let's go in here" he said, it was a dark room that no one else was in or even looked they had been in a while.

"I don't think my mom would agree with me going into a dark room with a stranger" I said while walking straight in

"Well my mom doesn't agree with a lot of the things I do" he said and shut the door and turned on the lights.

"Where are we?" I asked him looking around the room

"One of the storage rooms, nobody comes in here so I like to get ready for my matches in here. It's nice and quiet." He said sitting down on one of the crates.

"You are such a loner, you know that?" I said smirking and walking over next to him.

"Well you don't seem like the friendliest people lover either." He said. "So where you, Sam, and Nikki all friends before or did you just meet whenever Vince wanted you in this story line?"

"We were all friends, we came into the wrestling world together and we will leave it together, and Vince isn't the one that came up with the idea for this story line, I was. And I ran it through Sam and Nikki, we critiqued it and then brought it up to Vince and he really liked it." He looked shocked. "What?"

"It's just I have never heard of Vince taking a storyline from someone who wasn't part of the main roster." He admitted

"Well, me and Vince had talked before and he really wanted me to come up, but I didn't want to leave Sam and Nikki behind, so when I told him the storyline I also convinced him Sam and Nikki were something this division really needed."

"Well I'm sure he's glad he gave the okay on this because the fans won't shut up about you guys."

"And they won't anytime soon, trust me" I said winking at him. I looked at the time, it was 11. "I need to go, Sam and Nikki are probably looking for me"

"Okay" he said "It was great meeting you, it's nice to have one friend" he said smiling at me

"Who said I was your friend" I said winking and opening the door and turning back and smiling at him "bye" I walked down the hallway, I had no idea where I was and no one was in the hallways. I kept walking until I saw some guy. I figured it was best to ask him how to get to catering from here.

"Excuse me" I asked the man and he turned around

"Yes?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Do you know how to get to catering from here?" I said looking at him. He had slicked back brown hair and a beard/goatee, and a whole bunch of tattoos on his arms.

"Walk down that hallway" he said pointing down the hallway "then make two lefts then a right" he said as he put his arm back down

"Thank you" and I started to walk in the direction he said. When I got to catering Nikki and Sam weren't there. I decided I would go check the room that we changed in. I walked in and looked around, they weren't here either. I was about to leave when I noticed a note by my clothes. I walked over to it and it read.

_Rilley,_

_We went to go clubbing with some of the other roster. If you come then see you there. But if you don't then we will see you at the hotel later. _

_Nikki & Sam._

Yeah I'll have to pass on that. I quickly got changed and decided I would walk to the hotel. It was nice out so I don't mind. I was leaving and I ran into Randy.

"Hey where are your friends?" he asked. He had gotten dressed too.

"They went clubbing." I said

"Oh, are you going?"

"No, I'm just going to go back to the hotel."

"Well I can give you a ride." He said. I didn't want to be rude and say no.

"Um sure, thanks." We walked out to his car. The drive wasn't too long. It was kind of awkward though because I don't really know what to talk about with him.

When we got to the hotel I got out. "Thanks for the ride" I said and turned around to walk to my room.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow?" he asked kind of awkwardly

"Sure, that would be nice" I said and smiled "Good night" I said and turned around

"Good night" he said. I went up to my room. I decided I would just read for the rest of the night. I don't like to admit it but I am a book worm. Whenever I can I read. It relaxes me and it lets my mind wander off. Before I knew it was 1:00 am. I heard a lot of clatter from outside and went to the door.

"That's disgusting" I said when I opened it and saw Nikki making out with Drew Mcintyre and Sam making out with Justin Gabriel. "That's it, I'm leaving" I said as they made their way in with the two guys. I picked up my book and walked down the hall. I went to the main lobby and there was one other person there and he was reading, so I decided I would just sit there and read too. I sat on the other chair that was farthest away from him. I couldn't help but look to see who the other person was. He looked familiar then I realized it was Wade Barret. I must have been staring at him because he looked up at me.

"So what brings you down here." He asked closing his book and moving to the other side of the couch he was sitting on so he could talk to me. I closed my book.

"My roommates. They brought home guests." I said rolling my eyes. "What about you?"

"It's not my roommate that's the problem, but the guy next door. This isn't the first time I have been down here" he chuckled.

I smiled at him. "That bad" I asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"For me yes, but them no" he said and we both started laughing. "So what are you reading?"

I lifted up the book to show him "The Demonata Lord Loss by Darren Shan. What about you?"

"Stephen King, Misery." He said holding up his.

"I actually just finished reading that on Wednesday." I said

"Really, well don't tell me what happens" he said and smiled at me. I smiled too. "I'm sorry I never introduced myself, I'm Wade." He said holding his hand out

I grabbed it "I'm Rilley" I said and smiled at him

"It's nice to meet you Rilley." He said and we let go of each other's hands. "Well I won't disturb you from your book any longer." He said and we both picked up our books again and started reading. I started to yawn and decided I should go see if the other two are done having their fun so I could go to sleep. I stood up. "Well hopefully this is good night, if not I'll be back in 5" I said and smiled at him. I walked away and he went back to reading his book. I didn't even have to open the door to tell that they were still up I decided I would just go to the lobby. When I got there Wade wasn't there. He must have gone to sleep. I started to read again.

About 5 minutes later I heard Wade say "They still not done?" I just shook my head. "If you want you can come sleep at my room. You look tired and my neighbors are done." he said.

"I don't want to bother you" I said looking at him.

"You aren't, and I'm sure you would do the same thing for me." He said and smiled. "Come on." I got up and we walked to his room.

"Who are your neighbors?" I asked.

"Cody Rhodes, and the girls vary" he said then he opened the door. "You can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." He said

"No Wade, it's your room, I'll sleep on the couch. I insist." I said and started to walk towards it. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, well goodnight" he said once we were both laying down then turned off the lamp.

When I woke up Wade was in the little kitchen area of the room. "Good morning" he said. "Here, I made breakfast." He said holding out a plate of food for me. He had made pancakes. I grabbed it and sat down at the table. "How was your sleep?" he asked.

"Nice, better than I expected, that couch is soft." I said taking a bite of my food and he sat down. "How was yours?" I asked him

"Wonderful" he said and smiled at me.

"So how far did you get in your book last night?"

"Whenever she made him burn his book Fast Cars is when I had stopped" he took another bite. "What about you, I haven't read The Demonata Series, only Cirque De Freak. Darren Shan is one of my favorite writers."

"It's really good" I said. "It's not the first time I read the series." I took a bite of my food. "I recommend it."

"Really? What's it about?"

"Well the plot is pretty complex though, but it's about this kid whose family gets murdered by a demon named Lord Loss, and so he goes to live with his uncle, and in order to save his half-brother, who is a werewolf, he has to beat Lord Loss at 5 games of chess. And I know that the chess part doesn't really scream excitement, but it's better than you would expect" I said and took another bite of food

"Well then I will defiantly have to read it. It's nice to have someone to talk about books with, not many of the others read. I mean a couple read comic books but that's all." He said

"Yeah, you're actually the first wrestler I have met that reads. I mean the most Nikki and Sam have read is a magazine article I think." I said and shook my head and laughed. I had finished eating. "Well I had better get back, thanks for everything, it was to kind of you." I said getting up

"Well you can repay me by lending me those books when you're done" he smiled and winked at me while getting up.

"Will do" I said and walked to the door and left. When I got to my room Nikki and Sam were both up. I looked at them. They looked totally fine, not the tiniest bit hung over or tired.

"Where have you been Rilley?" Nikki asked tying her shoes. Sam looked at me strangely

"Are you okay?" Sam asked me.

I walked in and through my book on the table "Never better" I said. They looked at each other.

"Well we are going to the gym, do you want to come with us?" Sam asked me putting her hair in a pony tail

"Sure, just let me change" I said. I quickly put on a tank top and running shorts and my tennis shoes and then we left. On the way there I braided my hair so it wouldn't be in my way. When we got to the gym there were not a lot of people there.

We work out about 3 times a week, but I usually do 4 or 5 times a week. We do 5 sets of 6 reps at each machine and every week we add 5 pounds more to our weights. We all work out together spotting each other and taking turns on the machines. We work out together because when one of us would slack we would yell at them to 'toughen up' and other motivating thing like that. I was the strongest so I could lift more so I always tried to push them to their limits and try lifting as much as me. I could bench press a little over 200lbs and squat with about 250lbs. Nikki and Sam were both doing around 150lbs on each of those. Then once we were finished with all the weights, and we are tired and sore, we go outside and run for 30 minutes to an hour, but most of the time it turns into a competition of who can run the longest. I think Sam holds the record for a little over 2 hours.

Whenever we got back from out run we were all dead. "What time is it?" Nikki asked

I looked at my watch "around 4" I said in between breaths. We stood outside for a couple of minutes trying to recover. When we could actually walk we got up and walked to the car.

"I can't drive" Sam said "My arms feel like jelly" and she held up her arms and started to wiggle them around. We all started to laugh.

"I'll drive" I said and Sam threw me the keys, we got in the car and when we got back to the hotel I said that I had to get my shower first.

"Why, what's so important that you need to get cleaned first?" Nikki asked when I was opening the door.

"I'm going out" The both froze and their mouths dropped open.

"Like with a guy?" Sam asked. I looked at her

"Yeah with a guy, what's a matter with that?" I asked

"It's just you don't talk to the outside world except for us" Nikki said. By this time they were both begining to regain their posture.

"You guys are ridiculous" I said and started to walk into the bathroom to get my shower.

"Wait do we know the guy?" Sam asked

"Know him, yes, talk to him, no" I said grabbing a towel

"Well what's his name" Nikki said standing right in front of me so I couldn't get to the bathroom.

"Randy" Nikki nodded her head indicating she wanted his last name too. "Orton" They both gasped really loudly at the same time.

"Wait, didn't the last time you talk to him you told him to get lost?" Nikki said looking at me confused.

"No, because he came over and talked to me again then we talked after the match and he was who had given me a ride home" I said walking around Nikki. I got in the shower and took my time to make sure I was nice and clean. When I got out I dried myself off then brushed my teeth. I brushed my hair and put lotion on. I walked out to get my clothes.

"My turn" Sam said getting up and running into the bathroom. The door opened and Nikki came in. She looked around the room.

"That bitch, it was my turn" she said and I started laughing.

"You snooze you lose" I said and picked out what I was going to wear. I chose a red shirt and white shorts. When I was about to get dressed my phone went off.

Meet me in the lobby at 7 –Randy

I looked at the clock, it was 6:15. I got dressed and put on some pearl earrings and my black sandals. "I'm leaving" I yelled and Sam said 'bye' while Nikki mumbled 'good riddance' and I started to laugh walking out the door. When I got to the lobby I saw Randy pacing back and forth. He was wearing Khakis and a tight black t-shirt. Not going to lie, he looked pretty sexy. "You nervous?" I said while leaning against the wall

He looked me up and down "I have been ditched before" he said rubbing the back of his head

I walked over to him. "Randy, if I didn't want to go out with you, I would have said 'No'" I smiled and patted his back "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking a movie and then dinner." He said and we started to walk to the door.

"That sounds good, what movie are we gonna see?" I asked while we were getting into the car.

"Well, you are either going to love it or hate it" he said and I looked at him confused. "What do you think about Twilight?"

I looked at him. I just stared. "Twilight? We are going to see the Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part 2?" I asked

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn-"

"FINALLY! I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO SEE IT ALL SUMMER" I said a little louder than necessary cutting him off. I looked at him smiling.

"So you like Twilight?" he said a little confused

"Yes I like Twilight. It's probably the only love story movie I do like" I said then looked at him while he was driving "Are you okay with seeing it. I know guys don't really like these types of movies…"

"I actually….. I have been waiting to see it. I saw the first one on a plane and it wasn't bad then I saw all the other ones in theaters and I can't really go into a movie theater alone to watch Twilight, think of how that makes me look" he said smiling and he glanced at me then back at the road.

"Oh so your just using me to go see Twilight? I see how it is" I said in a fake hurt tone and we started laughing. "So does anyone else know about this secret love of yours?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, and no one is going to find out, right?" he said in a jokingly serious tone

"I can't make any promises." I said and started laughing. We got to the movie theater and got or tickets. Randy let me pick our seats so I got the best ones, right in the middle of the theater and in the middle of the row.

The movie was good and I am going to admit at some parts I cried. As we were walking out of the theater toward the car he asked me "What did you think? Did you like it?"

I looked at him surprised "did I like it? Randy that was amazing! Oh my god, that was so much better than the book! And that fighting scene wholly crap I was not expecting that."

"I know that was intense, I saw you tearing up a little" he said and smirked at me while we were driving to the restaurant.

"Yeah I teared up, I'm a brave enough man to admit that" I said proudly "No but what happened was since I wasn't expecting the fight scene, seeing Carlisle died threw me off guard. Then when Seth died i was like 'Holy shit' and I could feel my eyes tearing up especially because of the look on Leah's face. Then when Leah sacrificed herself for Esme I was just like 'Two werewolves died, fuck my life' and the tear just came running down." I said still shocked because of what I just saw.

"Yeah I will admit the fact that both of them died I was, honestly really sad." He said

"and when you see that it's just Alice's vision I'm just like 'I just cried for nothing?' you know?"

"I do know. I think that was one of the best movies I have seen all year" he said turning into T.G.I. Fridays. When we walked in we were seated pretty quickly.

"So Rilley, do you have any siblings?" Randy asked then took a sip of his drink

"No, I'm an only child." I said

"What did your parents do?"

"My mom was a veterinarian, so we had a lot of pets which I consider my family, and my dad is a music teacher" I said

"That's interesting, those are two totally different careers how did they meet." He asked

"They met at school when they were younger, both played the same instrument, but it's funny because they never talked, until it was his senior year and she was a sophomore and he asked her out" I said

"So how did you get into wrestling? Did either of them watch it?" he asked

"Yeah actually, they both watched it, that was one of the things they had in common. So they raised me to watch it and my mom saw how interested I was in it and when I told them that I wanted to do that, they encouraged me and where there for me the whole time." I said smiling then our food came.

"What do you think you would be doing if you weren't a wrestler?"

"Well I don't really know, this was all I wanted to be. I imagine I would have wanted to do something with animals since I was surrounded by them" I smiled "Do you like animals Mr. Viper?"

"I love them, I mean a dog is called man's best friend for a reason." He smiled at me "It's tough because I have my best friend named Rex at home living with my parents because I can't bring him with me, but that is one of the disadvantages about this job and I knew that. But I know he is in good hand so im happy."

"Yeah, I never really moved away from home, so all of those guys I constantly think about every day. We have 3 dogs and 3 cats."

"Really? That's a lot. I think the most pets we ever had at one time was a dog and two cats." He took a bite of food. "Never a big cat person."

"Probably because cats don't like snakes" I smiled at him and started to laugh at my own joke. "I should probably tell you know you can expect a snake joke every time I talk to you"

He was laughing "I think you have managed to make more snake jokes than anyone I know." There was a moment of silence when we were both eating. "So what do you usually do in your free time?"

"Read and work out, but mostly read. Why what do you do." I asked him taking another bite of my spaghetti.

"Watch TV and work out." He said and he flexed his arm.

"Those got nothing on these bad boys" I said and flexed mine

"Okay ma'am, just keep calm, I don't want any trouble" he said with his hands up and we started laughing. "So what is your favorite show to watch on TV?" he asked

"Well, I actually don't watch TV a lot, but when I do I usually watch Tosh.O or something stupidly funny. I also like TMZ. That's a great show. What is yours?"

"I really like the Walking Dead. Have you seen it? It's really good" he said and eat more of his food

"Yeah I have seen an episode or two. I don't like zombies, they scare me. And I'm cool with monsters like werewolves and vampires but there is just something about zombies I don't like"

He nodded his head. "Yeah they are pretty creepy." We were starting to finish up our meals.

"So what is your favorite food?" I asked him. I looked at me and I could tell he was thinking.

"I really like ribs" he said "What is yours?"

"Cheese" I said and smiled

"Ha ha very funny" he looked at me

"No really I love cheese, cheese and hot sauce. Give me cheese and hot sauce and I'm happy." I said and started laughing. "I don't have many friends" I said and pursed my lips out.

"I can tell." He said and started laughing. We had finished our meals and he paid the bill and left. On the ride home we talked about him and his parents, especially his father. When we got to the hotel he walked me to my room.

"Well I had a lot of fun tonight." I said and smiled at him

"I did to, I'm glad you came" he said and we looked each other in the eyes and he started to lean down to kiss me when I heard a weird squeal and I could hear Nikki and Sam inside the room. I looked at Randy apologetically.

"I'm sorry, they are like little kids sometimes" I said and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you" then I opened up the door and walked in. I looked around the room and I say them on the couch looking a little too casual. "I know you were watching me"

"No we were-"

"How did you know?" Sam said cutting off Nikki and Nikki gave her a nasty look.

"Because Nikki is holding a book" I said and smiled and walked towards them while Nikki and Sam both looked at the book in her hands.

"Maybe I like to read" Nikki said and all three of us started laughing.

"Okay guys, I think that was enough excitement for tonight. Bed time" I said and walked to my suit case to pull out my pajamas.

"But mom in not tired" Sam said in a sad little voice

"You're adopted" I said to her abruptly and Nikki started laughing. We all got changed and into bed.

I dreamed about being at home with my family, but my parents weren't home. It was just me and all the animals. I had walked into the living room and saw Nikki sitting on the couch watching TV with a cat on her lap. 'Where is everyone' I asked her but she didn't answer me. She didn't even look at me. It was like I wasn't even there. I walked around the house looking for anything to tell me to where they might be. I walked into my old bed room and I saw me, sleeping in bed with Randy.

I woke up. I looked at the clock, it was 3 am. That was a weird dream. Not the weirdest I have ever had, but at least I didn't die in this dream, I just was sleeping, in my bed, with a fellow wrestler. I tried to fall back asleep and I was not expecting my next dream.

I was in a ring in my ring gear. The ring was the only thing lit up and everything else around it was dark. I saw a man get in the ring, I recognized as the man I got directions from the other night. He had his ring gear on and looked at me. His eyes were so beautiful. I heard Nikki and Sam next to me 'Get him Rilley!' 'Come on attack him!' they shouted at me. The man looked at me passionately 'No, I can't' I said backing towards the corner of the ring 'I won't hurt him' I said and Sam had climbed into the ring 'Fine then I will have to hurt you' and she pulled her arm back and punched me

-Authors note-

Hi, thank you guys for all the awesome feedback. I appreciate it! I just wanted to let you know that I will upload a new chapter of this every Sunday night. It's very long and I am such a slow typer! But I also upload my other story 'I Am Change' 2-3 times per week so you should check that out too! Hope you enjoy the story!


	3. Didn't expect that

The week went by fast. I kept to myself like always, but whenever Nikki and Sam would bring back guys in the middle of the night I would go find Wade and we would hang out. Me and Randy went out on a couple more dates, I had some signings to go to and before I knew it, it was Friday again. On the ride to the stadium I was thinking about my week. That's all I really do anymore, workout, wrestle, and read. If it wasn't for Nikki and Sam, I would probably be anti-social and have no friends. When we go to the stadium we all got change.

"You guys know what we are doing tonight right?" I asked them while lacing up my boots.

"Yes, we attack Layla and you turn your attention to Beth." Nikki said in a monotone voice.

"And don't talk to the fans or anyone when we are on camera." Sam added

"Yeah, don't worry, you guys will get to run your mouths next week." I smiled at hem. "By then everyone will think that Katlyn is really missing" We were all dressed.

"Well we are gonna go see Kofi and Mike, you want to come meet them?" Sam asked

I smiled at them "I'll pass, I think I might go for a walk"

Nikki shrugged "Okay" she said and we all walked out of the room. "We will see you in our spots at 9:15" Nikki said and waved at me and I walked away from them.

I wanted to find that guy that I saw the other week. I wanted to see who he is. I found the sign pointing to where everything is. 'Well he is either at the guys changing room or the trainers'. They were both to the left so I started walking that way. 'Wait, he could be in catering' I thought. 'No, just think last time I saw him, he was in the middle of nowhere, so I imagine he isn't really a people person' I thought as I turned another corner 'Well then maybe that is where I should be, in the middle of nowhere' I stopped "That's actually not a bad idea" I said aloud

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." I heard behind me. I turned around and Randy was smiling at me leaning against the wall.

"Sorry the voices in my head just had a good idea" I said and smiled at him.

"Ha, don't you love when that happens" he said and he walked towards me. He put his hands on my waist and leaned down to give me a little kiss on the lips. "So what were they saying" he asked parting his lips from mine.

"You know, I don't remember" I said looking at the wall behind him and hen back at him. He chuckled. "Do you have a match tonight?" I asked while intertwining my fingers with his.

"Yeah, against Mark Henry" he said and I stopped and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." I said while looking into his eyes

"I mean, I don't even know" he shrugged. "Will you watch it? It would make me feel more confident" he smiled at me

"Of course ill watch it…. If I can find a TV" I said

"Well you can use the one in my changing room. Here I'll show you where it is" he said grabbing my hand and walking in the direction he appeared.

"I never knew you had your own changing room" I said looking at him surprised. "What do they think you're too unstable to be around the rest of the roster?" I said and I chuckled.

He looked at me "Very funny Mrs. I like to talk aloud to the voices in my head"

"That was a low blow man" I said looking at him seriously then we both started laughing

"What where you even doing there? Trying to get lost? I mean your changing room should have been on the total opposite side of the building" he said as we turned one of the corners. They were more and more people in the hallways now, none paid attention to us though.

"I was going for a walk. I thought I knew where I was but I guess I didn't…" I said looking around the hallway.

"Well this is it" he said opening the door. I looked inside and it was giant.

"They gave you this? A giant room for one person" I looked back at him astonished "They really don't trust you" I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. "What time is your match?" I asked him going over to one of the couches and sitting down.

"I'm Randy Orton, my match is the main event" he said winking at me and joining me on the seat. "So we got some time to waste" he said and put his arm over my shoulder

"Your moves don't work on me Mr. Orton" I said and put his arm back on his lap. "Hey I need to go find my friend but I promise I will come back to watch your match" I said and I patted his head and walked out the door.

I decided the best way to find him was work the hallways like a map and go through each one of them one at a time. It didn't take me long to walk through 5 hallways but then I thought 'What am I supposed to say to this guy when I see him? "Hi my name is Rilley and I am stalking you" I mean what if he's an asshole? I really don't need an enemy' I continued onto the next hallway. 'I mean what am I even trying to get out of this? Like why am I even doing this?' I turned the corner and stopped myself from running into someone. "Sorry, I was deep in thought" I said to the guy.

"That's happened to me plenty of times" the guy said. I looked up at him and it was him. The guy I was looking for. "Hi, I'm CM Punk" he said holding out his hand

"Rilley, it's nice to meet you Punk" I said and I shook it

"So what are you doing in these hallways? Or are you just lost again?" he smirked at me.

I looked around "Now that I think of it, I am lost." I said and looked back at him and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you are doing" I looked at him "I was thinking. Everyone once in a while I get a thought you know" he said sarcastically

"Really?" I said and smiled at him "Well what are you thinking about?"

"How I would survive if there was a Zombie apocalypse." He said smiling.

"You're only thinking about that now? Come on, I've known what to do for years. I already know what I would do if I was even a werewolf or a vampire." I said

"Sorry that I want to think this through, I mean if my life is on the line I don't want to make one mistake and get myself killed" he said shrugging and smiling

"Well easy, we steal some RV's, then we raid a store for food, guns and ammo, and other weapons. Then we drive around looking for other survivors." I said "And I was thinking about this the other day that we should take shelter at like a gun factory or somewhere where we will have a lot of weapons."

He looked at me "That's better than what I was thinking. Remind me to find you when there's a zombie apocalypse!" he said and smiled at me. I returned the smile. "So what were you thinking of?" he asked

I just looked at him for a minute, I couldn't tell him I was trying to find him. "I was um thinking about a dream I had. Well a nightmare to be more exact" I said and made a strange face when I said nightmare. "It was pretty scary"

"Really? What was it about" he asked seriously.

I looked up at him then smiled "Zombies" he rolled his eyes and started laughing.

"That must be why you have everything figured out, because you don't want your dreams to be reality." He said

"Or because 15 episodes of The Walking Dead in a row is not healthy for one person." I said and started to laugh again and Punk started to chuckle.

"As much as I would like to stay and talk, I have to go, I have a match to get ready for tonight" he said scratching the back of his head

"Oh yeah, sorry, I'll see you later" I said moving out of his way so he could continue walking.

"Yeah bye." He said and walked away.

'Well now what do I do?' I thought to myself just standing there. 'I walk' I thought and did exactly that. I walked and decided I would go find Sam and Nikki. They were at catering with a group of other people.

"Hey" I said walking over to them and sitting down next to them.

"Nice of you to join us" Nikki said to me while Sam and everyone else continued talking.

"I'm not going to cramp your style am I?" I asked laughing and she rolled her eyes and chuckled

"Only if you continue to talk like that!" she said and we both turned our attention back to the group. They were talking about their favorite places to visit. All of them were saying places like Paris, Italy, and Rome.

"See I actually prefer the little towns. Because it's not mass chaos and the people are usually nicer." I said.

"That's true, I mean I don't think there has ever been a time when I have been to New York and have not gotten the finger." John said and everyone laughed.

"Plus small towns usually have really good family owned restaurants." Justin Gabriel said.

"Yeah, there's not many big industries in small towns" Natalya said.

"See, sure the bigger cities are nice but most of them are just too crowded." I said

"But the crowds in the big cities, they never shut up! They are always chanting stuff and there is just so much energy, that's what I like about them." Kofi said. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost 9. I looked at Nikki and Sam.

"Guys we should go got in position" I said and Sam looked at the clock

"Yeah, we will see you guys later" Sam said and we stood up and left.

"So where are you entering now from?" Nikki said looking at me while we walked down the hallway together.

"You should come through the side by the stage, that way they are surrounded the entire time." Sam said.

"Okay, should that be like my permanent entrance area?" I asked them

"Yeah. We are like a scary group you know. People are going to be like afraid of us!" Nikki said

"I don't know, I think the fact that we are girls is a little less threatening…" Sam said

I looked at her. "You're right. Maybe I should see if we could get in an interview with Matt Striker" I said and smiled at the evilly.

"You want to attack Striker?" Nikki said looking at me.

"Yeah, sure it won't make us totally scary but it would make people see we mean business." I said shrugging.

"I don't know about that…." Nikki said

"I actually don't think that is such a bad idea." Sam said looking at us. "But I don't think we should do it tonight. You know? Because it would be like too much going on at once."

"I agree. Maybe next week." I said and we started walking again. We came to the spot where I needed to leave them. "Triforce?" I said and stuck out my fingers making one corner of the triangle.

"You know I think this is so stupid." Sam said

"But who else do you see that does something like this." Nikki said and connected her corner with mine. "It's what makes different than them"

"Because we aren't afraid to look like morons" I said and smiled at them.

Sam was hesitant "Only for Triforce" she said and completed the triangle. We held it together for a second or two and then broke apart.

"See you guys in the ring" I winked at them and left them. Where I was going was right next to the gorilla position. So I took the long way to get there to avoid all the people by the stage entrance. Layla and Beth's match had already begun. We were going to come in right when the fight looked about over. Our music played and both Layla and Beth stopped and looked around. But I wasn't expecting Layla to try to get out of the ring and try to run up the stage. I ran and speared her and we went flying against the ground. She hadn't seen me coming. I stood up and pulled her up by her hair. Whenever Nikki and Sam saw Layla try to escape, they quickly got down the stairs. I walked towards the ring and Nikki and Sam were both looking at me.

"Don't worry about me, take care of her!" I screamed and pointed at Beth. They both started to beat on Beth and I saw her try to fight back without success. I stayed out of the ring with Layla. I threw her into the barrier then walked over to her. "Trying to run away?" I yelled at her. I pulled her up and threw her into the steel steps. "You take your beating like a man! Not like the pathetic little girl that you are!" I said leaning down in her face. She slapped me.

I wasn't expecting that either. Without saying anything I picked her up and threw her down on the steel steps. "You don't touch me!" I yelled at her then picked her up and threw her down again. She was withering in pain.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

I looked up at the fans by the barrier "Did you hear that? She said she was sorry" I turned my attention back to her. I pulled her to her feet then slammed her into the barrier next to where the fans I just 'talked' to were. "Apologizing is a sign of weakness." I yelled at her. She laid on the ground so I kicked her 3 times in the gut.

"Rilley." Nikki yelled. I turned around and looked at them. It was time. I pulled Layla back up by her hair and threw her into the ring.

"Wait" I told them and they looked at each other. I walked around the side and held my hand out for a microphone. Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole were just staring at me in horror. I grab the microphone and jumped onto the ring and went through the ropes.

"Just like all of you" I said into the microphone looking around at the crowd. "I was surprised how this one" I said grabbing Layla's face "Tried to run away" I dropped it and slapped her. "Just like all of you I was surprised that she slapped me" I said and I kicked her in the stomach. "And just like all of you would do, she said she was sorry." Sam and Nikki were looking at each other not knowing what today. "I DON'T SAY IM SORRY" I yelled. "BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU GUYS, IM NOT WEAK" I started to hear a couple boos and I smiled "So to you Layla, or any other diva out there" I said looking into the camera "Don't run away…. Better yet don't even get in my way. Because I will take you down, and when I do you will never see or hear me say I'm sorry… because I'm not" And I threw the microphone down and almost on cue, Sam and Nikki both picked Beth and Layla up and choke slammed then making such a loud smash on the mat that you could probably hear it in the back.

We climbed out of the ring and all left together through the stairs. "That was…. spontaneous" Nikki said.

"She pissed me off, I wanted to send a message." I said to them shrugging my shoulders.

"Don't talk guys, don't talk to the fans guys" Sam said trying to mimic my voice. "And here we are, you broke both your rules in just one night. And your excuse is she pissed you off?"

"Listen, it's not like we can never say anything, so I thought tonight was the perfect night to make an example" I said stopping and standing in front of them. "We are a threat now to all the divas"

"I agree with what you are saying Rilley" Nikki said cutting me off "But your temper is the only threat. You are the dangerous one. Not us." She was right

"Maybe now, but in the long run we will do something. But let's not worry about all that stuff now." I said

"No Rilley. We need to have even the tiniest idea of what you are thinking and what we are going to do next. We can't just be having surprises like that every week" Sam said while pointing in the direction of the ring.

"You think I expected her to try to run away? Cause I didn't" I said starting to get mad

"That was a nice spear by the way, where did you learn that?" Nikki asked changing the subject

"Thank you and I don't really think I ever officially learned it. I just mimicked it from others. It was the only thing I could think of doing to stop her" I said to Nikki as we started walking again. We walked in silence for a moment. "I have to go watch Randy's match, I'll probably ride with him too so you guys don't have to wait up for me" I said and turned down the hallway while Nikki said bye. I wasn't too far from Randy's room and when I got there he was already gone. I went in and laid on the couch, I left the door open and I was watching the people who walked by. I saw Wade go by.

"WADE!" I screamed sitting up so fast I fell of the couch.

"Rilley?" he said coming back into the door. "Why you on the floor" he asked tilting his head to one side

I looked at him "because it is comfy" I said sarcastically and started to get up "What are you doing?" I asked him getting back on the couch.

"I was just walking around… why?" he asked

"Come watch Randy's match with me" I said and patted the seat next to me for him to come sit down.

"Why not. So are you guys like a thing now?" he asked kind of awkwardly when he sat down.

"Yeah, I guess. Are you doing anything tonight?" I asked sitting Indian style and looked at him.

"No."

"Want to hang out?" I asked him

"Sure but what would we do at" he looked at clock "Around 11 a night?"

I shrugged "I don't know, we can drive around and look for something." I heard Randy's music and I watched the screen. "I mean it is a Friday so most places are open late you know?"

"I guess you're right." He said and we watched the match. The entire time Mark was just dominating Randy. When he was finally gaining some momentum Mark hit the world's strongest slam on him and won. Wade got up and I looked at him. "Well I'm going to go get changed ill meet at the front door in 30 minutes" he said then left. I sat there for a couple minutes and hen Randy came limping in.

"Are you okay?" I asked him knowing that was a stupid question.

"Yeah, just a little sore.." he groaned. I got up and grabbed his hand and lead him to the couch to sit down. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

"Go back to the hotel and get some rest" I said and ran my hand over his cheek.

"What are you going to do?" he asked opening his eyes and looking at me.

"Me and Wade are going to hang out" I said

"Wade?" he said closing his eyes again "I didn't know you guys were friends."

"Yeah we met last week and really hitting off"

"That makes sense since you both are book worms" he said and laughed

"I would punch you but I don't want to hurt you anymore than you are" I said and picked up his hand and held it in my lap.

"I don't want you to punch me, I saw what you did to Layla" he looked up at me and smiled "You're a vicious dog you know?" he said and chuckled

"It was the heat of the moment I guess, was it really that bad?" I asked kind of proud that I actually seemed like a threat.

"You're scary, I don't blame Layla for trying to run away in the first place." He said

"Well know you know what will happen if you ever try to leave me" I said and winked at him "Well I need to go get changed then meet Wade. Ill talk to you tomorrow." I said standing up and kissing him on his forehead

"Bye beautiful" he said and I left and shut the door behind me so he could have some privacy. I quickly went back to our changing room them met Wade at the front doors.

"Do you have any ideas where you want to go?" he asked as I walked towards him

"Do you think there is a pizza place somewhere around here? I could go for some pepperoni pizza" I said smiling and rubbing my stomach.

"We will find one" he said and we walked out the door to his car.

"You know what I just realized?" I said turning to him and he looked at me. "I never gave you those books, remind me to get them when we get back to the hotel." I said. We drove into town looking for a pizzeria that didn't look to crappy and filled with drunks. When we finally got one we went inside and was seated immediately. We ordered a large pepperoni pizza and a liter of Sprite.

"So how was Randy after his match" Wade asked while getting a piece of pizza.

"Sore." I said and took another bite of mine

"Ha, I'm not surprised, I had been in the ring with Mark once and I am amazed I left in one piece!" he said laughing

"I would die if I ever had to face someone like him. Just looking at him scares me!" I shivered and giggled.

"So, what happened to Kaitlyn? Everyone is dying to know. The roster hates that none of you guys are telling anyone what you guys do!" he said

"Good, then you guys are in the same position as the fans! It wouldn't be fun if you guys knew what happened! I mean I didn't know that Layla was going to try to run away, but look how well that turned out" I smiled at him

"You didn't know that? Wow, but you came in through the side of the stage and she tried to make a run for the stage you had to have known." He said confused

"Nope, right before we left we all decided that I should come out from the side of the stage for now on so people in the ring were surrounded and couldn't get away. It just happened to be one of those right places at the right time type of things I guess" I shrugged and finished off my piece of pizza and grabbed another.

"I wonder why she tried to run away then?" he said

"Well I have two theories, either she was scared and didn't want to get beat up, or she thought it would make us seem more bad ass and frightening." I said

"I guess that makes sense. Did you see my match with CM Punk?" he said and I looked straight up at him

"No how was it?" I asked

"He won, but I think it was one of the best matches of the night in my opinion."

"I bet you it was" I said with my mind going off into space. "Do you know Punk well?" I asked snapping out of it and looking at him again.

"We are kind of friends, why?" he asked

"I had talked to him earlier and he seemed really nice" I said looking down at my piece of pizza and ripping a piece off.

"He is, he's one of the people I was telling you about that reads comic books." Wade said.

"Does he also like scary movies and stuff like that?" I asked him then took another bite of my pizza.

"Yeah, how do you know that?" he looked at me surprised

"Because when I spoke to him we were talking about zombies" I said and laughed and Wade just looked at me strangely. "Well, you done?"

"Yeah, I'll go pay real quickly." He said getting up and walking to the counter to pay the man. I put on my jacket and closed the pizza box up. He came back over and I grabbed the box and we went to his car.

"Thanks for dinner" I said smiling at him

"You're welcome, if it wasn't for you I would be at the hotel reading right now." He said and smiled at me. When we got to the hotel I dragged him to my room and ran in and got the books and gave them to him. Then I we said goodnight and I walked into my room. Sam and Nikki weren't home and I was too tired to wait up for them so I just went to bed.

Whenever I woke up they still weren't here. I figured they were just at someone else's hotel room so I decided I would eat then get dressed and spend the whole day at the gym.

When I finished my workout and made sure I had gotten every muscle moving then I decided it was time to come back. I quickly ate a banana and then got a shower. It felt like I pulled something in my shoulder and the warm water soothed it away. When I got out I noticed Sam and Nikki still weren't here. I decided I should text them so I walked over to the counter and looked at my phone. They had beat me to it

Spending the day with friends, we will be back late tonight or tomorrow – Nikki

I looked at the time, it was 6 o'clock but it felt like midnight. I decided just to go to bed hoping that would help make the week go faster. I ended up just sitting in bed for an hour not being able to sleep so I turned on the TV and watch so documentary on wolves. I finally fell asleep when it was over.

I woke up to my phone going off.

"Hello?" I answered

"Rilley? Did I wake you?" I heard Randy say

"No, I'm always up at" I looked at the clock "10 in the morning" I said, technically I wasn't lying, usually I am up but this is one of the first times I slept in.

"Okay, do you want to spend the day together?" he asked

"Sure but at 2 I have a photo shoot with the rest of Triforce. You can come if you want then we can spend the rest of the day together" I said

"Sure, do you want me to drive you there?"

"Sure that would be great" I said

"Okay, I'll be over around 1, by babe." He said

"Bye" and then I hung up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I decided I would make myself and omelet then get ready. It was quite while I was eating. Time seemed like it was going 100 times slower. I finished and went into the bathroom and got cleaned up. Today was our last day here since tomorrow we are going to a different city. So I started to put some of my things away. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said and Randy opened it and walked in. "I'm almost ready let me just tie my shoes." I said sitting on the bed bending over to tie them.

"You traveling with the girls tomorrow? Or would you maybe want to travel with me?" he asked. I finished tying my shoes and I looked up at him.

"I'll travel with you" I said smiling.

"Okay, that sounds great." He said and he smiled. I got up and we left. The studio we were getting the photo shot done at was about 15 minutes away. When I got there Sam and Nikki were already there.

"Hey guys, haven't seen you for a while" I said smiling at them.

"Yeah, we have been having fun. Hi Randy" Nikki said and waved at him.

"Hi Nikki." Randy said and looked around

"Do you know what type of shoot we are doing?" I asked them

"No we were going to ask you" Sam said. Then a guy walked over to us. He was bald and had glasses. He was tall and was really thin and he wore black skinny jeans and a tight black shirt.

"Hi ladies, I'm Charles. I am the photographer for your shoot" he said

"Hi, im Rilley, that's Nikki, and Sam" I said while pointing to each one of us. "What type of shoot are we doing?" I asked looking at him

"Well Vince said that you would be in charge of what it is so come with me and I will show you some examples." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me. The others followed.

"I was thinking something bad ass, something that makes us look tough and dangerous. A lot of dark colors. Maybe a fire" I said with a smirk.

"So something like you just came out of a fight? We could have people lying around and take some action shots of you guys fight them. How does that sound"

I looked at Sam and Nikki "That sounds good." Sam said.

"And for the second one Vince wanted something that showed the pretty sides of each one of you, so you will all get single shoots too."

"Okay, I am fine with that." I said.

"Great, come right this way and we will get you guys dressed and gone through make up!" He said. I looked back at Randy in horror at the mention of makeup and he blew me a kiss and winked at me then sat down on one of the couches while Charles summoned a whole group of men and women to prepare us for the shoot.


	4. Closer

For the first shoot of the three of us, we were dressed in similar clothes as the ones we wear in the ring. For makeup we all had some dark eye shadow on and black eyeliner. They put some curls in our hair but still tried to keep it natural looking. The actual shoot was fun. They had guys in black and we had to make it look like they were coming at us and we were fighting them of without actually hitting them. After a couple of photo Charles wasn't too pleased.

"Are we able to make it any more realistic?" Charles said looking at the guys in black.

"If you want more realistic then let's have it BE realistic" Nikki said o him.

"Yeah, unless these guys can't take a punch from a couple of girls." I said and smirked at them.

"We aren't afraid to get hit." One of the guys said looking at me.

"Then you will be mine. Anyone else or are you all wimps?" I said to the others

"Now wait one second" Charles said "I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Charles, Charles," Sam said walking over to him and putting her arm over his shoulder "If you haven't noticed, we hurt people for a living." She smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"You can trust us." Nikki said and smiled at him, but that wasn't any smile, that was the smile you saw right before she was about to do something bad and that made me laugh.

"Okay.. I guess." He said and walked back over to the camera. The guys came at us and it was like an actual fight broke out. Everyone kicking and throwing punches and the other ducking. I noticed the guy that was coming at me actually looked like he was trying to hurt me so when I had the opportunity to, I drop kicked him and he fell straight to the ground and everyone continued like it was normal and another guy just took his place.

"Okay girls, I think we have enough" Charles said clapping his hands

"Wait, I think we should have a couple of pictures with us standing on top of a pile of them." Sam said "To make us look triumphant"

"Fine, we will take a picture or two." Charles said walking back to his camera. All the guys laid down and we stepped on top of them. I was in the middle and Nikki was to my left and Sam on my right.

We finished that shoot and I could tell Charles wasn't too excited for another one. "Well Rilley, I guess we will get your shoot over with first. Do you have any ideas?" he asked

"No" I said plainly

"Well we need something that shows of your pretty side" he said with a smile

Sam laughed "She doesn't have a pretty side" I looked at her and me and Nikki started laughing too. Charles didn't find it to funny.

"Well what do you like?" he asked impatiently

"Do I even have to do this? I mean we just had one shoot, why do we have to have another right now?" I whined

"Because Vince wants one and he gets what he wants. Now what do you like." He said

I looked around the room trying to think of something I'm interested in. "I like wolves. And snow and cold."

"Okay, well if you want something with wolves I will have to talk to Vince about it and get this rescheduled-"

"Awesome I'm out of here" I said cutting him off. "Bye losers" I said to Sam and Nikki and then I left. I walked out towards the way we came in and saw Randy sleeping. He looked so cute. "Hey" I said softly shaking his leg a little. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. "We can go now, I'm all done." I looked at the clock and it was a little after 6. That had taken so much longer then I thought it would.

"Where do you want to go to dinner" he asked as we walked back to the car.

"Actually I know I was planning on spending the rest of the day with you, but I haven't been to the gym in forever." I said getting in.

"Yeah I don't think I've been there for a while. Okay, we can get changed at the hotel then go" he said driving.

When we got to the hotel I ate some fruit and a protein bar as a little snack then got changed. I met him in the hotels weight room. We stayed close to each other but didn't lift weights together. I went through my usual routine and I couldn't but help think how Sam and Nikki are doing with Charles. I started to chuckle thinking about them jus driving him crazy and him throwing them out. I tried to stay focus but every once in a while I would look around to see what everyone was doing. I went over to the weight bench to bench press when I saw Punk walk in. As creepy as this sounds, the entire rest of my workout I couldn't help but always look for him and see what he was doing. Deciding I had done enough I walked over to Randy.

"How much more you have to do?" I asked him while putting my hair up into a pony tail.

"I'm on my last set right now" he said finishing up his squats. He finished then he put his weights away and put his arms around me. "I really needed that." He said while wiping the sweat away from his face.

"I know, so what time were you planning on leaving tomorrow?" I asked while we started to walk back to the elevator.

"Well it's a 3 hour drive. So maybe right after lunch. If that's alright with you of course" he looked down at me and smiled.

"It sounds perfect" I said giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. We went to my room and I made some chicken and broccoli.

"Did you just happen to have chicken and broccoli just sitting around?" he asked as I handed him his plate and sat down.

"What, do you expect me to eat fast food all day every day?" I said looking at him strangely

"I guess you're right." He said and started to eat his food.

"You feeling better from last night?" I asked at one point.

"From Mark? Yeah, I'm a little sore up in the ribs though, having like a 300 plus pound man on top of you is never fun." He said

I looked up at him smiling "And let me guess, a 250 pound man is?" I winked at him.

"I weigh 235 pounds thank you" he said and smiled at me

After we finished eating Randy helped me clean up. "You know, you should stay in a room with me." He said.

I looked at him "I don't know…." He looked down "Is not that I don't want to, it's just I would feel bad to totally leave the girls, you know"

"But you said it yourself that there are nights they either don't come home, or they bring guys and you have to leave." Randy said looking at me. I swear he was using puppy eyes.

"Touché, except if it wasn't for them doing that, I would have never became friends with Wade." I said

"You guys can be friends during the day too" he smiled at me

"Fine, I'll stay with you, but you have to be okay if any of the 3 of them come over" I said smiling.

"That's fine, me and Wade go way back and Nikki and Sam love me" he said smiling and then he walked over to me and hugged me

"Sure sure, of course they do" I said sarcastically then kissed him on the lips.

"I will see you tomorrow then." He said and he kissed me once more then left.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth when I heard the others come in. I walked out to them. "How was it?" I asked them

"I think Charles hates us…" Sam said grabbing a banana.

I rolled my eyes "What did you guys do?"

"That's the thing though, we didn't do anything" Nikki said "I mean we left the place in the same condition as when we got there."

"I think he was just sick of our jokes, not to mention you leaving pissed him off" Sam said looking at me

"To be fair he said he would have to reschedule" I said holding my hands in the air and we started laughing. "So what did you guys do for your shoots?"

"I did mine with a car" Nikki said "and-"

"Since when have you liked cars?" I interrupted her.

"Oh he gave us choices….. thanks to you" She said "And Sam did hers with some guns" she said

"Yeah I don't think Charles was too excited to give me a gun…" Sam said and I started laughing "What did you and Randy do?"

"We came back and got changed then went to the gym, then I made some chicken and broccoli for dinner so if you want so there are left overs in the fridge." I said and pointed to the fridge.

"Nahh, we ate at Subway." Nikki said.

"Hey just so you guys know, im going to start traveling and rooming with Randy now…" I said as I turned my back to them and walked towards the TV.

"Well I guess that shouldn't really surprise us." Sam said.

"I remember" Nikki practically yelled "When you told us that you were going on a date with him." She said while walking over to me and sitting next to me. "I felt like a proud mother." She said pretending to wipe a tear from her face.

"I don't want to be the father" Sam mumbled "Besides, I think our kid would be better looking" she joked and ruffled my hair.

"Thanks guys, you are all sooo nice to me!" I said sarcastically and turned up the volume of the TV. We stayed up watching movies until around 3 in the morning, then we finally went to sleep.

I dreamed I was in the forest, laying on the snowy ground and I was in my wrestling gear. I heard a rustling sound from the bushes and three wolves came out. They didn't see me so I followed them. They were hunting. While they were walking they were making all kind of noises, almost like they were talking to each other. They were preying on a deer, and the two went after it while the other one stood back, it looked at me and it howled. I had looked back over at the others and it had ran over to them and helped them. I looked around the tree but then everything changed.

Sam, Nikki, and I were in the ring. "Rilley, when you said you had a plan I didn't expect this." Nikki said to me.

"Yeah I think we went too far this time" Sam said and we looked in the middle of the ring and Mr. McMahon was sprawled out on the ground.

I woke up to Nikki and Sam yelling at each other. "What are you two screaming about?" I said sitting up and wiping my eyes.

"Mr. McMahon said we can start wrestling at house shows!" Nikki said

"He said one of us can wrestle at the one tomorrow night." Sam said.

"And your yelling why?" I asked still not getting it

"Because I want to be the one that wrestles and Sam does too" Nikki said.

"How about this, I will write your names on a piece of paper and pick one out of a hat?" I said walking over and getting an apple

"Fine, I think that's fair." Sam said "I'll go get paper and write our names down." She said getting up

"Fine but I have to see them before you put them in." I said and she stared out me

"Don't you think I'm a little old to be cheating" she said and I looked at her for a minute

"No." I said and Nikki giggled.

"Why don't you want to wrestle?" Nikki asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders "It's not that I don't want to, it's just you guys should be the first to do it." I said and smiled. "But don't worry I'll be at ringside" and I winked at her.

"Guess you're not too old to cheat either" Sam said

"No one likes a loser." I said and walked into the bathroom, it was almost 11 and I still wanted to get a shower. I quickly showered and brushed my teeth then got dressed. When I got out again Sam and Nikki ran over to me with the hat. I closed my eyes and picked one out. I unfolded it. "Nikki" I said and she started to scream and jump up and down while Sam threw the hat on the floor.

"Don't worry Sam, you can do it next time" Nikki said to her when she started to calm down.

"Well I need to finish packing because I am to meet Randy in 10 minutes so…" I said while walking to my bags. I shoved all my clothes into them without bothering to fold them. "I'll see you guys later" I said and waved at them then walked out the door with my luggage.

"Hey babe." Randy said when I got down there. "How are you?" he said and kissed me on the forehead

"Dead tired. We stayed up late." I said to him. "So Vince is going to have us start wrestling at house shows." I said and we walked outside. It was around 75 degrees out. I was in black shorts and a red top with old tennis shoes on.

"Really? When you guys starting to do that?" he asked grabbing my bag and putting it in the trunk.

"Tomorrow. Nikki is going to have a match with… actually I have no idea. But I am going to be at ringside with Sam." I told him while putting my hair in a ponytail. It was humid out and I already felt gross.

"That's a little bit late notice isn't it?" He asked.

"I guess, for all I know they could have found out a couple of days ago and never told me. Bu whatever." I said as we pulled onto Route 273.

The ride was pretty quiet, but that could have just been because 30 minutes in I had fallen asleep for the rest of the ride. The hotel we arrived at looked exactly the same as the last one.

"Do you want to put our things away and then walk around town for a little while?" Randy asked

"Yeah that sounds fun." I said. We grabbed our stuff and checked into his hotel room. We were on the 4th floor room 434. We threw our stuff in one of the corners and then left. We were only 5 minutes away from the town, and it seemed like there were shops of anything you could imagine. We found a magic shop and I dragged him inside. They actually had some pretty neat stuff. Randy liked the flower that squirts water the most. We walked farther down the block and stopped at an ice cream shop. I ordered and Oreo ice cream cone and Randy got Cookie Dough ice cream cone. They were so big and the ice cream was really good, it tasted homemade. We walked into a clothes shop and I was looking around.

"You know you would look really pretty in this." Randy said walking towards me holding up a dress.

"Dresses aren't really my thing… never have been." I said looking at it. "It is pretty though." He nodded then disappeared again.

"What about this?" he came back with another dress. It was black that had red throughout it. Almost Goth like.

"That's actually really pretty." I said touching it. "And it's so soft."

"Then I will buy it for you." He said and smiled at me.

"Randy you don't have to." I said looking at the tags. It was $25.

"I want to though." He said

"Thank you, I appreciate it." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. When we left the store we were stopped by a group of people who want our autographs. I was surprised when some actually asked for mine, I expected them to just want Randy's. So we took some pictures with them too, then we started walking back to the hotel.

"This is a really nice town." I said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah Charleston is always nice, it's one of those towns where everyone knows everyone." He said. We were holding hands walking across the street past the ice cream shop.

"I always dreamed of living in a town like this. One where it was always nice and I could bike to work whenever I wanted to." I said smiling at him.

"That was all part of your dream? See when I was younger, I look forward to dinner, and that was mostly it." He said and I laughed at him.

"My future wasn't the only thing I looked forward to! I mean I always thought it was important to know what you want to do with your life, but I liked school, and all the sports that I did, that's how I made days go by. I looked forward to what was coming later on. Especially sleeping! I loved to sleep." I said

"That surprises me, you seem like such a day person, especially with how you fill up your days." He said and we were in eyesight of the hotel.

"Ha that's actually the total opposite of me. I loved to go to sleep so I could leave this world and go to a different one. My life is one big story, but at night, I get to have multiple short stories." I said and shrugged. "I have always had interesting dreams, it came to the point where I would wake up, and just wait till the day ended just so I could dream again."

"I'm sure there's a lot of people that do that. I hardly remember my dreams wake up, but I remember when I was a kid I had a lot of nightmares."

"Well everyone has nightmares." I said and we walked into the lobby and I saw Punk. He looked up from his bag and smiled at me so I smiled back.

"Did you have nightmares as a kid?" he asked looking at me and I looked away from Punk.

"Yeah, I had a lot. But it's no surprise really. I imagine there is some type of ratio for so many good dreams you have a bad dream." I said and we got into the elevator.

"Ratio? Well guess my math teacher was right." He said and I looked at him confused. "I always complained that never in my life would I use something like a ratio." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"So you were that kid?" I asked looking at him

"What?" he chuckled.

"I could never stand those kids, always complaining about why they needed to learn this stuff because they were never going to use it in their life. It's like just shut up and suck it up!" I said and started laughing. We got to our room and he opened the door. I decided that I should put some of my clothes away and I could add my new dress to my mess of a suitcase.

"Is there anything you would like to do?" he asked walking behind me and he put his hands on my sides.

"Not what you are thinking if that's what you mean." I said turning around and kissing him, but it wasn't the usual peck, this was a longer more passionate one. I pulled away and we just looked into each other's eyes for a minute. His were such a gorgeous shade of blue. "I think I might turn in for the night, it was a long day and I have that house show tomorrow." I said and I got out my pajamas and went into the bathroom and changed. When I came out he was taking off his shirt and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful his skin was.

"What are you looking at?" he asked me

I smirked "It's weird not seeing you with a bunch of baby oil on." He rolled his eyes.

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that joke…." He mumbled.

"I know, then think of all the baby oil you could buy!" I joked and got into bed. Randy finished getting changed then turned off the lamp and got in bed too.

I woke up and rolled over. Randy was still fast asleep. It was 7:43. The sun was coming in through the window, and you could hear some birds outside. For once it didn't take a long time to convince myself to get up and out of bed. I decided I would make some ham and eggs. By the time I finished my food Randy had gotten up.

"Good morning beautiful." He said as he walked over and got some food.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, how was your slumber?" I asked him.

"You know sometimes you are such a weirdo? And good thank you." He said smiling then took a bite of his food.

"For all we know, you could be the weirdo and I the normal person." I stuck my tongue out at him. "So I never asked you but are you scheduled to be at the house show tonight?"

"Be there yes, in a match, not really, I'm just supposed to RKO some people, you know same old same old."

"Ahhhh the troubled life of a Viper." I smiled at him. "Do you have a match tomorrow night? For SmackDown?"

"Yeah, another one with Mark." He said and he wasn't happy at all.

"Oh sweety I am so sorry." I said sympathetically.

"Well I will beat him tomorrow, the Viper will strike." He said confidently. "What about Triforce? What's going on with you guys?"

I looked at him. "I really shouldn't be telling anyone what our plans are…." I said

"Who am I going to tell? The voices in my head?" he asked sarcastically and I smiled.

"We are going to interfere on the girls match." I said

"And…? Is that all?" he asked confused.

"Well usually we come up with what happens right before we go on… I guess that isn't the best thing to do though…." I said honestly.

"You guys come up with that stuff right before the show? With no extra planning?" he asked and he looked amazed.

"Yeah, I mean we all agree on it, and I don't know, you know how when you walk into the stadium you just get this feeling. Like when we walk in, we aren't just Sam, Nikki, and Rilley, we are Triforce, and we become those people you see on TV. So when we figure out what we are going to do while we are there, it's like we know what is best and what needs to be done." I said shrugging and taking another couple bites of my food.

"No I see what you mean, and it makes sense. It's just you guys always look so prepared." He said

"Well it's like what happened with Layla last week, we had no clue that was going to happen and we just kind of adapt to it." I said and I finished up my food. "What time should we leave tonight? I think I might want to go to the gym, you can join me if you like." I said standing up and grabbing my dish.

"I think we should get there around 5:30, so if we leave here for the gym at 9, we can spend until about 3 there." He said

"Oh that will be more than enough time, which also means I can go for my run." I said

"Just don't work yourself too hard, you don't want to be sore for tomorrow." Randy said as he finished his food and I took his plate away.

"Yes mother." I said in a dull voice and smiled at him. We got changed and walked down to the gym and got right to work. I decided that I would start off doing 30 minutes on the treadmill then do all my workout and end with 45 minutes on the treadmill. I went a little easy on the weights because I really didn't want to hurt myself because I knew that would do no one any good. I would get so distracted by my own thoughts that time flew by faster than I imagined.

"Rilley, you read to go?" Randy asked me. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I mumbled and I got up. We went to our room and I showered first. When I went to grab my clothes I heard my phone go off. I looked to see who the text was from.

We decided that you will be fighting in the match tonight. It's more appropriate. - Nikki

'What? It's more appropriate?' I thought to myself 'and you are telling me I had to listen to all their fighting for nothing?'

Fine, who am I even going to be wrestling? – Rilley

I grabbed my clothes and started to get changed while also keeping an eye on my phone. It went off.

Layla – Nikki

'There we go, that makes sense now' I thought and rolled my eyes, 'I'm up against Layla, I guess I'm going to need to channel a lot of my anger tonight'

The bathroom door opened and Randy walked out. "Good news" I said to him and he looked at me. "I'm in a match tonight."

He stared at me confused. "I thought Nikki was supposed to be wrestling someone."

"She was, but I guessed they found out who their opponent was and thought it would be better if I wrestled them instead."

"Who is your opponent them?" Randy asked walking over to his bag and shuffling stuff around in it.

"Layla."

"Ahhhh, that makes sense." He mumbled. I grabbed my gear and we left for the stadium. The drive wasn't long, we had the radio on but they seemed to be playing the same stupid song over and over again so I just turned it off. When we got there, the first thing I did was look for Nikki and Sam.

"Hey guys" I said when I walked into the room. They both tried to avoid eye contact with me. "What?" I asked getting worried.

"I'm sorry to break it to you" Nikki said walking over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "But Layla hates you."

I stared at her for a minute. "How can she hate me? She doesn't even know me?"

"For what you did last Friday, when you speared her when she was trying to get away." Sam said tying her boots.

"And because you humiliated her whenever you kicked her ass." Nikki said looking at me again. "So good luck tonight" she smiled.

"And have fun, if you need anything we will be in the corner." Sam said smiling too.

"Just whenever she punches you try to make sure she avoids your face." Nikki said then grabbing my face "because that's your money maker" she giggled and walked back over to Sam and sat down.

"What just happened?" I said to myself still standing there dumbfounded. "You guys are putting me in a match with someone that wants to hurt me, like really badly?" I asked walking over to them to stand in front of them. They both looked up at me.

"Yeah." Nikki said.

"Why!?" I practically yelled.

"Because it makes more sense for you to fight her because of what happened on Friday." Sam said.

"Yeah you're right" I said to her and sat down my bag. "To think I was having a good day." I mumbled to myself. I got changed in a little of a hurry. Our match.. well my match was the 3rd one. We walked to the gorilla position together and I saw Layla there. I looked at her and she gave me a nasty stare.

"That doesn't look good." Nikki whispered to me and I looked at her worriedly.

"I see you brought your friends along." Layla said walking over to me and looking at Nikki and Sam. "You're gonna need them." She smirked and turn around.

"Really Layla? Cause I didn't need them when I kicked your ass on Friday." I said to her and smirked.

"Oh shit." I heard Sam whisper.

Layla turned around and walked right up in front of me. "That was and unfair advantage." She said and you could tell she was getting angry.

"Call it whatever you want, just as long as you don't try to run away from this match like you did on Friday." I said stepping closer to her. Then you could hear her music play and she whipped around and walked out on stage.

"I never knew you could talk smack like that." Sam said.

"Neither did I…" I looked back at her and then our music started and we walked out to a bunch of cheering fans.


	5. Stare from afar

Our music played and I walked out in front. I could see Layla in the ring smiling at the fans and waving them and touching them. I decided to give a couple people some nasty looks. "Guys I honestly don't even think you need to intervene in this match, I think it's going to be an easy win." I whispered to the two of them as we climbed up on the ring. I walked towards Layla and the ref stepped in front of us. He was the only thing separating the two of us. "What's a matter little girl, afraid you're going to break a nail?" I said and made a pouty face at her.

"You're one to talk Mrs. I need to bring two other people the fight one person." She said.

"Ahhh but you're wrong there, they aren't here to help gang up on you" I said and gave her a sadistic look "There here to hold me back so I don't squash you like the little bug you are." I said and she gave me a scowl and slapped me hard right across the face. I only then remembered the ref being there because he rang the bell. I put my hand on the one side of my face where she slapped me and slowly lifted my head to look up at her. She smiled in satisfaction but the look on my face slowly made the smile recede.

I yelled and ran right at her pushing her into the corner. I started to knee her and punch her. I held her back and just like all the giants do and I lifted my hand in the air and brought it down hard on her chest. I knew it wasn't going to her as much if a giant did it but I was satisfied by the pain that I did inflict that I threw her into the corner and did it again. She fell to the ground and rolled out of the ring but Nikki and Sam both surrounded her so she couldn't go far. I slid out to and walked over by her to grab her but she elbowed me in to gut. I bent over grabbing my midsection and she grabbed me and threw me into the pole and I fell to the ground grabbing my shoulder where it had hit. It hurt so badly. Layla walked over towards me but I picked my feet up off the ground and kicked her in the mid-section as hard as I could flinging her back into the ring and she fell to her knees.

The ref was on the count of 6 for a count out and I tried to get up. When I got to my feet I pulled Layla up and threw her into the ring then I climbed in myself breaking the count at 9. Layla was still on the ground so I put her in the clover leaf submission. She started scream and flaring her arms. Slowly she started to crawl her way to the rope but I tried to move back while keeping her in the submission but she crawled forward again and grabbed the rope. I kept a hold on her until the count of 4 then I stood up and she was on the ground. I looked out of the crowd the way I usually do when we attack people and I give myself my own little nod and I did a tiger suplex on Layla then I pinned her and I won. Our music started to play. The ref tried to hold my hand up but I ripped it from him and moved closer to him with a crazed look on my face and he quickly slid out of the ring. I looked back and Sam and Nikki were in the ring holding Layla up for me. The music stopped and I walked over to her.

"You really think you're better than me huh?" Her head was to the side and I grabbed her face so she would look at me. "Well I got news for you, I'm the best wrestler there is." And I slapped her as hard as I could. "Payback is a bitch." I said then walked out of the way and Sam choke slammed Layla in the middle of the ring. Our music started again and we left without looking back. When we were away from the crowd and the other wrestlers, Nikki said "I really don't think she likes you."

"What a surprise, someone doesn't like me." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes and laughed. We walked back to our changing rooms and changed then walked to catering. There were a group of people at one table and then Wade was sitting alone at another table. I walked over to Wade. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. Bored." He said putting his water down.

"Why aren't you sitting with those guys?" I asked pointing to the other table. He turned around and looked at them.

"I could ask you the same, I mean Nikki and Sam are over there." He said looking back at me.

"It was like we were meant to be friends." I said looking at him and smiling.

"Of course it was." He said and he turned around and looked at the other tables. "He's looking at you." He said and looked back down at our table.

I looked at him confused. "Uh… who is?" I asked.

"Punk." He said and jabbed his thumb in the air to the left. "He has been looking at you ever since you walked in."

"How do you know that?" I asked him. "He could be looking at something behind me." I laughed

"Whatever you say Rilley." He said.

I played with my thumbs for a minute during the silence. "Have you been reading those books I gave you?"

"Yeah, they are really good, I am already done with the first one." He said looking up at me.

"Are you serious? It took me like 3 weeks to finish the first book. You really don't get out much do you?"

"No." he said. "So how did your match go?"

"Oh well Layla hates me as a person so great." I said taking his water and taking a sip from it.

"Yeah she probably hates half the people here so don't worry about it too much." He said.

"Oh trust me, I could care less." I said and Wade turned around and looked at the other table.

I tried to see who he was looking at, but there were about 10 people there so I couldn't pick out the exact person. "Who you looking at?" I asked him and he quickly turned his head back to me.

"No one."

"Do you want to go sit over there?" I said standing up.

"No!" he said and pulled my hand so I would sit back down again.

I smiled at him. "It's a girl isn't it?"

"Rilley please stop." He pleaded.

"Tell me who it is!" I said and then I looked at the other table. AJ, Eve, Naomi, Nikki, Sam, and Natalya were all sitting there.

"No Rilley please just stop or I am going to call Punk over here." He said.

I looked at him surprised. "How is that a threat?" I asked him.

"Rilley look at him, he is practically undressing you with his eyes." Wade said and I kept myself from looking over at him.

"Fine, I'll stop." I said in a monotone voice.

"Good, thank you." He said and he ran his hand through his hair.

"Can we leave?" Wade asked and I gave him a strange look. "Punk is really starting to creep me out now." He said and I started to laugh.

"Sure." I said and we got up. "Let me say bye to Sam and Nikki." I told him and walked over to their table. "I'll see you guys later." I said but I don't even think they heard me and I walked towards Wade again. We walked around the halls mostly in silence, but we didn't really need to talk, like it felt natural and not awkward with us just walking together. We came to Randy's room.

"Hey Rilley, hey Wade." He said as we walked in. "What are you guys up to."

"My shoulder hurts, I hate those poles." I said and laid down on one of the couches.

"Yeah, but you really kicked Layla's ass so I think you are okay. I saw her and she looked like she was hurt really bad." He said.

"Good." I said brutally. He looked at Wade.

"They don't like each other." Randy nodded. "You know, girls." Wade said and laughed. "Well I'm going to go, I will see you guys on Friday." He said and waved and left.

"You want to go home?" he asked me and I nodded. "Okay well go get your stuff and we will leave." He said and I got up and got my stuff. When I got back to his rom we left the stadium and went back to the hotel and I went straight to sleep.

I didn't wake up until the afternoon the next day. I walked over to my phone and saw I had a text from Wade.

Want to hang out today? –Wade

Sure, be at you room in half and hour –Rilley

Randy was already gone doing some interviews before our Smackdown tomorrow night. I got dressed and ate a banana then walked to Wade's room. I knocked on the door then opened it up and walked in.

"You can come in" he said after I walked over to him.

"Hey I knocked at least." I said "So what do you want to do today?" I asked him.

"Well a bunch of wrestlers were going to the beach, do you want to go?" He asked me.

"Sure but I don't have a bathing suit." I said

"Neither do I, I figured we could go get one first." He said.

"Sure, I think I saw a shop down the street when me and Randy were walking around the other day, we can look there first." I said and we left the hotel and started to walk down the block. It didn't take long for us to find the shop. We walked in and here were a couple other people there. The shop was all summer clothes and there was a giant section devoted to swim wear. He went to go look at trunks and I looked for some 2 pieces. I found a sparkly one, a red one, one that was sparkly and looked like fish scales, a black one, and a rainbow one. I walked over to Wade and asked him which one I should get. He liked the Fish one and the rainbow one the best so I just got those two. He ended up getting a pair of sky blue trunks. We walked back to the hotel and got his car and drove to the beach. When we got there I had immediately saw Nikki and Sam. I waved to them but then me and Wade went to go change. When we walked out Sam walked over to us.

"Hey, I didn't know you would be here." She said.

"Yeah I got her to come out of her cave for once." Wade said smiling at Sam. I looked at Wade. I don't know what it was but something felt weird.

"Yeah and I'm really not liking this whole talk to other people idea." I said looking around at the other wrestlers on the beach. It looked like half the roster was here.

"Suck it up." Sam said and smiled. We heard Nikki call Sam and Sam said she would catch up with us later. Wade and I walked down to the water and went in about knee deep.

"I remember going to the ocean every summer when I was younger." I said and put my hand in the water.

"I have actually only been to the ocean a few times in my life." Wade said and he sat down in the water and I sat down next to him. The water was nice and cool. There were some waves but not many. I was looking out to sea but then heard all the noise that was coming to the left of me. Nikki was running around in the water and Justin was chasing her splashing her with water. "She's really crazy isn't she?" Wade said as he watched her too.

"She always has been. She is such a fun loving people person. Super hyper. I don't even know how I have managed to keep up with her all these years." I said and laughed at the end to myself. It made me think back to when I had first met her. "We became friends instantly when we first met, and we were best friends too, always talking to one another. It's like we have our own relationship. One day she had told me that we were never allowed to leave each other, but at the same time, I think we both knew we never were."

"Well you two make a cute couple." He said and laughed and I looked at him.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I mean don't you have any friends? Other than me?" I asked him.

"Friends yes, I just prefer to keep to myself." He said and shrugged his shoulders. "For me I have no problem be alone, but if I have a chance to be with someone I like, like you for example, I will be with them." He said

"Awww, you really mean that?" I said smiling at him.

"You're really annoying sometimes you know?" He said and laughed and our gaze went back out to sea. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Hey losers." Sam said as she walked over towards us and sat down next to me. "Enjoying the scenery?"

"I was until you came." I said and smiled at her and Wade laughed.

"You know what? I'll kick your ass." She mumbled and my smile grew.

"Just bring it." I said mocking the Rock.

"Where's Randy?" Sam asked looking around the beach to see if he was there.

"He had and interview, he will probably come later." I said.

"Yeah I texted him, he will be here around 3." Wade said.

"Where is that guy you were hanging out with? Is that your boyfriend?" I asked and made a creepy face.

"No! Kofi and I are friends!" She said and turned around. "What's going on with you and Punk?" she asked after a minute.

"What do you mean?" I said and I saw Wade turn around too.

"He's been staring at you ever since you got here." Sam said.

"He was staring at her yesterday too." Wade said as he turned back. "I don't think Randy would be to happy knowing Punk has a thing for his girl."

"I don't blame him, how can you resist this beautiful body?" I said as I moved my hands to showcase my body and laughed and I saw Sam roll her eyes.

"I mean what did you say to him that led him on so strongly?" Sam asked.

"We were talking about zombies, I actually felt like I was slightly annoying him." I said and I turned around and looked at him and he was talking to Miz.

"Well apparently you did the exact opposite…" Wade said.

"It's probably just a little crush, it will go away in no time." Sam said. "Has he tried to talk to you?"

"Nope." I said making the p pop. I stuck my hand under water and pulled out a hand full of sand and stared to go through it on my palm.

"Well then that's even creepier, I mean who just-"

"Enough." I said cutting her off. "Don't talk about him like that, he is a nice person." I said and I stood up and splashed my legs with water to get all the sand off.

"Where are you going?" Wade asked looking up at me.

"To go talk to him." I said and I turned around and started walking towards him. All of a sudden Nikki was in front of me.

"Hey!" She said out of breath.

"Hi. You having fun?" I asked her.

"I am having more than fun. I love it here." She said in between a couple of breaths.

"Sam sent you over here huh?" I asked her.

"What no-Yeah…" she said. "What were you going to do?"

"I was going to take a walk down the beach." I smiled at her, and she looked confused. Then I saw someone that was coming up behind her. It was Kofi and he picked her up and ran away with her. I stood there for a second then when I looked up I saw him. Randy. I could feel the smile on my face.

"Hey babe." He said as he approached me and held his arms out. A hug from him felt so good. He smelled so good to. "How are you?" He asked looking down at me.

I looked up at him and smiled again. "A whole lot better now that you just got here." He smiled and kissed my head. I stepped back. "Not to mention you look like a sexy beast in that bathing suit." I said and started to giggle.

"Clearly you haven't looked in the mirror then." He said and grabbed my hand and we walked down the beach. I looked over at Wade and him and Sam were still sitting together talking and laughing. We walked into the water.

"How was your interview?" I asked him.

"Okay, kind of boring, because they just ask you like the same questions as every other interviewer in the world." He said. The waves were starting to get a little bigger. "You a good swimmer?"

"Better than you." I said and I dived under one of the waves. We would swim out a little then ride the waves back in. It took me a little while to get the hang of body boarding since I haven't done it since I was younger but once I did it was pretty fun. Soon some more people had actually come into the water and were doing it too. I was having fun until I totally wiped out on a big wave and I was getting thrown around against the ground underwater. I decided it was time to maybe take a break from the ocean. I walked out and sat down on the beach. I have a flashback of how I used to bury my legs and other peoples and make it look like they had a mermaid's tail. I smiled to myself at the thought. I don't think there was ever a time I went to the beach and didn't do that. "Well why stop now?" I mumbled to myself and then sat up and looked for someone to do it to. I looked around the beach and I saw Justin sleeping in the sand. I looked around real quickly for Nikki. "Hey." I yelled at her when I saw her, she was walking towards the beach. I waved her over and she ran to me. "Is Justin sleeping?" I asked her.

She first looked for where he was. "Oh my god he is."

"Let's turn him into a mermaid." I said and smiled at her and got up and walked towards him.

"Good thing he's a heavy sleeper." She giggled and we ran over to him. The sand was moist but not soaked so we could easily build with it.

We kneeled down at either side of him. "Let's start from the fin and work our way up." I whispered to her and she nodded. "Also use the sand that is behind you."

We started to dug up sand and put it over his feet filling in the cracks, then tried to mold a tail fin out of it. It actually didn't look to bad. "Now les just keep moving up and up." She whispered. So that's what we did. We covered his legs, then highs, hips then stomach. We got to his chest a gave him a pretty good set of boobs. Then when we got to his arms we moved them very slowly into different positions and then covered them in sand to.

"Good, now let's go back and add some details." I whispered to her. I put little flip like things at where his tail ends. (Almost like Ariel the Little Mermaid has.) Then we went down his tail and added scales all throughout it. After we finished that which took a good 5-10 minutes, then put some marks in his sea shell bra and gave him a belly button. "I think we are done" I mumbled.

I looked over at Nikki and she smiled at me. "We need to get a picture of this." She said standing up laughing and running away.

"Rilley what are you—Oh my god." Randy said walking over to me and held in his laugh.

"Shh" I said putting my fingers up to my lips and holding in my laughs too.

"This is what you guys were doing the entire time?" He whispered.

"Yep." I said and smiled at him.

"I have to go get the guys, they need to see this." He said turning around and walking into the water to get everyone. I went around right next to Justin's body drawing a little line to make it look more 3-D.

"Holy crap." I heard Miz say.

"That looks amazing." Kofi said.

"He has bigger boobs than me." AJ said and laughed.

I looked up and Nikki came running over. "Watch out, watch out, watch out!" she said and pushed through everyone. She had her camera. She took about 5 pictures then gave Randy the camera and he took some pictures of us and everyone else with Justin.

"How is it that he is still asleep?" I mumbled and almost on cue he woke up.

He blinked his eyes a couple of times then looked around. "Hey guys." He said casually. "What's up?" And everyone busted out laughing. He looked shocked and then saw the sand all over him. He tried to look up but couldn't see anything past his chest. "What the fuck did you guys do?" he said and he tried to get out but he couldn't. "Get me out of here." He said trying to pull his arms out and gave up.

"We packed you in pretty good so good luck trying to get out." Nikki said. Randy bent over and showed him the pictures of him on the camera.

"I have to admit" he said smiling. "I am one sexy mermaid." He said and settled back into the sand like he was going to fall asleep again. Everyone stared at him a little longer, told me and Nikki what a great job we did and how nice it looks then the crowd dispersed and everyone went back to what they were doing before.

"Well" Randy said grabbing my hand and walk up the beach a little. "Do you think you are ready to go home now?" he asked. "You have had a long day."

"Yes mommy, I am ready to go home." I teased him then smiled and laughed and we walked up to his car. He got some towels out for us to sit on and I tried my hardest not to make a complete mess in the car…. I think I ended up getting more sand in the car than on the towel. We arrived to the hotel around 9. I went in and put my pajamas on.

"Going to bed?" Randy asked me as he turned around on the couch.

"Yeah I'm tired." I said climbing into bed.

"Okay, well goodnight, you will need all the energy you can get for tomorrow." He said turning back to the TV. He said it like he knew something that I didn't. I put it out of my mind just figuring it was my imagination and went to sleep.


	6. Jealousy

When I woke up something didn't feel right. I laid in bed for a minute. For once I couldn't remember my dreams. Not even one of them. I looked over at Randy sleeping next to me. I thought hard, I had to have remembered at least one, but I got nothing. I got out of bed. It was 6 am. Smackdown was tonight, I knew that I shouldn't go to the gym in case I pulled something but I went anyways. I just threw a tank top on and walked down to the gym. I was the only one there. I went over to the treadmill and turned on my IPod and just ran. I had gone through 3 different CD's when I noticed someone else running on the machine next to me. It was Kofi. I stopped the treadmill and looked at him. He stopped his too. He looked at me and shook his head.

"What?" I asked. I didn't really know Kofi but he seemed really nice.

"I don't see how you do that." He said shrugging.

"Do what?" I asked

"Wake up and go for a run for about" he looked at the clock "and hour at 6 in the morning." He said and I smiled at him.

"I could ask you why you are watching me." I said walking over to one of the machines for my leg muscles.

"I couldn't sleep." He said. "This isn't the first time I had been here early in the morning."

"Nothing like an early morning workout." I said and smiled at him.

"Especially on the day of a show." Kofi added

"Especially when you have a match." I said finally.

"Now do you have a match or are you just attacking someone?" He asked me as we moved to a different machine.

"We will never know" I said making a weird face at him and he smiled. "Do you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah, against Wade Barrett." He said and didn't seem too excited.

"Don't you like Wade?" I asked him.

"Oh no! I have nothing against him, and I'm not just saying that because you two are friends, it's just that this is like our 10 match together." He said and I stood up next to him stretching my arms out.

"Well everyone loves it, you guys have such good matches." I said.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I just don't like whenever he hits me with his bull hammer elbow." He said and made a nasty face.

I smiled at him. "I wouldn't either!" I said and finished stretching out. "Well I think I am done here. It was nice to talk to you Kofi." I said and smiled at him.

"It's nice to know the rumors aren't true about you Rilley." He said.

"Rumors?" I said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just that you aren't as mean and scary as you are on screen." He said and I was nodding my head and smiling.

"Ahhhh, well then in that case." I said taking a step closer to him. "Stay out of my way." I said in a harsh tone then winked at him.

He lightly slapped my arm. "I'll see you later Rilley." He aid as I left. I walked up to my room and Randy was still sleeping. I don't even want to imagine what time he went to sleep last night…. Or I think this morning is more exact. I took my time taking my shower and then walked out in my towel looking for something to wear. I put on a blue shirt and some black basketball shorts then braided my hair so that it would look nice when I took it out tonight. I decided I would make breakfast so that it would be ready for when Randy woke up. I cooked some ham and then made an omelet with some vegetables in it then melted cheese on top. I also made toast and buttered them. I looked over at Randy after everything was made. Still asleep.

I walked over to him. "Hey" I said poking him in the shoulder. "Wake up." I shook his shoulder a little.

"Maybe a kiss would wake me." He mumbled. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips and as soon as mine touched his he perked up. He put his hand on my chin and pressed his lips harder to his. I could feel his mouth opening and I pulled away.

"Breakfast time babe." I said and I walked over to the table.

"How bout we skip breakfast and go straight to dessert." He said in his sexy deep voice but got up and walked over. He was only in the pair of boxers that he sleeps in. "Smells great." He said sitting down at the table. We started eating. "Now how did you become such a good cook? Did your mother teach you?" He asked me after a couple minutes of silence.

"No, I am actually a beer cook than her. But I kind of taught myself. I had started a lot of cooking when I was around 10. I used to make dinner every week for my dad by the time I was 15." I said and ate the crust off my toast. "Plus breakfast isn't really too hard to make." I shrugged.

"Well it is for someone who can't even make toast without burning it." He said holding up his piece of toast and taking a bight of it. I smiled at him. After we finished eating I cleaned everything up and Randy got his shower. My phone went off.

Hey can I get a ride with you guys to the stadium? –Wade

Sure, we will come to your room when we are ready -Rilley

I sat down and watched some TV for a little while until it was time to go. When Randy came out I told him about how Wade was going to ride with us. We went to Wade's room and then left for the stadium.

When we got to the stadium I left the happily talking Wade and Randy and looked for Sam and Nikki. I was walking down the hallway with my bag over my shoulder trying not to make eye contact with everyone I passed. I would look at the walls or pick at my nails, but I would always look to see who was walking down the hallways. Most of the people were staff and I felt okay with giving them a little head nod or "hi", but some of the other wrestlers I would try to ignore. As I walked by the Miz pretending to be looking in my bag for something, I couldn't help to think about what Kofi said about what the other wrestlers say about me. I could help but laugh out loud and some of the people around me stare at me so I stopped and put my head down and walked a little faster.

I got to our dressing room and as I opened the door and said "Hey guy-" but stopped mid-sentence because no one was here. "Great, and I thought laughing in the middle of the hallway was bad, and now I'm talking to myself." I walked over to the bench and pulled out my clothes. I took off my regular shirt and put my wrestling one on. Folding it and putting it back in my bag I slipped out of my pants and pulled on my cargo pants then laced up my boots. I grabbed my belt and put it on then walked over to the mirror. I undid my hair and one but one took out the twists in the braid. I shook my head and then fluffed my hair around. I brushed my bangs, the only straight hair. I put on a tiny bit of eyeliner around my eyes then walked out of the room but as soon as I stepped out I stopped. 'Was there stuff there?' I poked my head back in the room and I saw the 2 other bags in the corner. 'So they were here.' I walked out again.

I decided that I would walk towards catering. I saw Wade walk out of a room. "Hey Rilley, where are the other 2?" He asked walking over to me.

"I don't know, have you seen them?" I asked.

"No, they are probably in catering." He said. "That's where I am going if you want to come with me?"

"Actually I think I know where they are…." I said "I'll catch you later." I said turning around and walking down the hallway. I figured they were in the rooms that we would usually go over our schedules with. 'Let's see, which room is it?' I thought to myself while I was walking passed some doors. 'Guess I will have to check them all.' And I did, one by one I checked each room and they weren't in them. I looked around. 'Maybe I'm in the wrong hallway…' I thought to myself and turned around.

"RILLEY!" Sam yelled. I turned to look at her. "We were looking all over for you! Let's go!" She said and Nikki grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the hallway. They pulled me into the room.

"Guys, lets figure out what we are going to do tonight please!" Sam said. "So the match is between Layla and AJ."

"Yes, what about it." Nikki asked her?

"Since its Layla, what are we going to do? I mean lets seize the opportunity."

"Okay, when she looks like she is winning, that's when we come in." I said. "I will walk down with Sam."

"Anything else?" Sam asked.

"No, I mean that we all have caught the hang of it now." I said.

"Plus what's going to happen?" Nikki asked.

"Exactly." I said. "Is going to be a walk in the park." I smiled at them.

"A piece of cake." Nikki said.

"I don't know, it almost feels like something isn't right…" Sam said.

"It's probably just that it's so easy now." Nikki said.

"Yeah, like you are probably just hoping for a bigger challenge. We are fine." I said and smiled at her and Nikki did too. We walked out of the room. "So where were you guys?" I asked them as we were walking down the hallway.

"Well we had changed then went for a little walk." Sam said.

"And when we got back we saw your stuff there so we knew you were here" Nikki said

"Except you weren't, so me and Nik went to go look for you in cater." Sam said.

"But then I realized your you and so we left and figured that you would be in one of these rooms." Nikki said and smiled at us.

"Oh, did you guys stretch?" I asked

"That's what we were forgetting!" Sam said.

"Well we don't want to pull anything." I said and we stopped in the middle of the hallway and stretched.

"Okay, I think the match has already started so let's go." Nikki said and we did our Triforce triangle and walked to our positions. We were watching the match and I looked over to where Nikki was on her stairwell. She saw me and winked.

"How much longer do you think?" Sam whispered over to me. We were standing right behind fans and no one had noticed us because of the match.

"I don't think too much longer, look at AJ, when Layla threw her into the pole it took a lot out of her." I said. Layla went for the pin and AJ hardly kicked out.

I looked over at Nikki. She saw me and I nodded at her and pointed my finger to the ring. "Now." I said and we started to walk down the stairs. It took a minute until our music started. I saw Layla look up and stare at me. I couldn't help but smirked. We got down there and Sam jumped over the barrier first and then I did. I walked in front of the ring with Sam on one side and Nikki on the other. I climb onto the side of the ring and ducked under the rope. Layla was on the other side of the ring. Nikki and Sam climbed up too. I looked over at AJ. She scouted towards Layla.

"Get her." I said and they walked towards AJ. I took a step towards Layla.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said and smiled at me. I tiled my head and looked at her sadistically. I took another step. She turned around towards the stage and yelled. "SHOW!"

'_Wellll it's a big show.'_ Started playing and then Big Show ran out towards the ring. Nikki and Sam pushed AJ out of the ring and walked back towards me. He stepped onto the ring and over the rope and Sam ran at him and got 3 punches in until Big Show raised his fist and knocked her out. My eyes opened in shock.

"NO!" Nikki yelled as Sam's body fell to the ground knocked out and Nikki ran at him too. I stared at her in shook too because as she ran at him, his first connected with her face to and she feel down and landed over Sam. For once in my life I was really scared. I took a step back and he took one forward.

"Come any closer and you will be joining your friends." He said. I slid out of the ring. He laughed. "Pathetic" I heard him mumble as he turned around and said something else to Layla. I quickly ran and got a chair and slid back into the ring without them hearing me or noticing. I hit him in the back of the chair as hard as I could and he fell a little bit forward, he quickly turned around and swung his fist at me and I ducked so he missed my head but he caught part of my shoulder. I smacked him as hard as I could again and he fell to the ground. I hit him 3 more times as hard as I could with the chair and then threw it on the ground and kicked him in the gut. I got on his back and jumped and pushed down with as much force as possible and did that 2 more times. I got to the top rope and jumped off landing on him with my elbow. I grabbed the chair again and then hit him in the back. Then I stomped on his arm then hit him in the arm with the chair, then I did the same to the legs and his other arm then once more in the back. The whole time during the assault I was making strange screaming noises. By the time I was done I knew he wasn't going to be getting up again after that.

I threw the chair down and turned around to Layla. She was horrified on how I took down that giant. I screamed again. She tried to slide out of the ring and get away but I was right behind her the entire time. I grabbed her by her hair and brought her back towards the ring. "TRY TO ATTACK US?" I yelled at her. I threw her into the steal steps and then picked her up "BRING OUT A GIANT" and threw her into the pole. "Try to overpower us." She fell to the ground and I grabbed the steal steps and held them up above my head "I WILL SHOW YOU POWER" then threw it at her, then grabbed the other and threw it at her too. Big Show was starting to move again in the ring and I threw one of the sets of stairs in the ring then lifted them up, he punched me hard in the stomach causing me to drop the stairs right on him. I looked over at Sam and Nikki, they were still hardly moving. I ran over to them. Both of them were breathing. I dragged them to the side of the ring and then slid out. First I grabbed Nikki and threw here over my left shoulder, then I grabbed Sam and threw her over my right. The weight of both of them was so heavy, I looked at the steps of where we came in and knew I couldn't make it. I started walk towards the stage but went to the left and went in through the side.

"HELP!" I yelled as soon as I was away from the crowd. Kofi and Wade came running over to me.

"Here here, give me Sam!" Wade said and then Kofi took Nikki.

"Let's take them to the trainers." Kofi said and started walking.

"Rilley you coming?" Wade asked turning around and walking back towards me.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute to rest." I said leaning onto the wall and sliding down it.

"Okay, let's go." He said to Kofi. I watched them walk down the hallway and I looked at the monitor that was by me. It was replaying what just happened. First the punch to Sam and then to Nikki. My face and it was filled with shock and horror. Then me hitting him with the chair, him grazing my shoulder, me beating him to the ground, and then my face when I turned my attention to Layla. I got goose bumps because of how crazed I looked. My throwing her into the steps and then me hitting her with them. Then I climbed into the ring and Big Show hitting me but then I hit him with the steps. And it ends with me picking up Sam and Nikki and walking away with them.

I looked away. Seeing him hit me made me realize the actual pain I was in. Not just my shoulder was hurting but the punch in my guts hurt like crazy. I tried to gut up to my feet and my stomach hurt even more. I slowly started walking down the hall with one hand on the wall. Thinking I could walk well now I took my hand off the wall. "OWW!" I yelled and fell over.

"Rilley?" I heard Punk say. I looked up and he ran towards me. "Rilley are you okay?" He leaned over and put his hand on me to help me up.

"Oww, owww, wait." I said and he stopped moving.

"I saw what happened Rye and it didn't look good at all." He said.

"Yeah it doesn't feel good either!" I said with a slight laugh but it hurt even more and I moaned again.

"We need to get you to the trainers now." He said. "This is going to hurt, a lot." He said and then he picked me up. I howled out in pain. "It's going to hurt, but I will try to be careful."

"Rilley?!" I heard Randy say. "RILLEY!" I screamed running towards me. "Get off her." He said yelling at Punk and taking me out of his arms.

"I was helping her!" Punk said to Randy.

"Well I am her boyfriend! I will help her!" He spat back at him.

"Well where was her boyfriend when she was crying out in pain on the floor?!" Punk yelled back at him.

"I thought she was at the trainers with Nikki and Sam!" he yelled.

"Oh you thought-"

"STOP! Just stop fighting!" I yelled at them cutting off Punk and moaning out in pain again. "Put me down." I told Randy and he looked at me but I gave him a stern look. He gently sat me back down. "What is wrong with you two?!" I asked looking at both of them. "I just went through hell and you guys are yelling at each other." I turned to Randy. "And you started it, he did nothing wrong but help me and you were yelling at him." I looked at him for a minute.

"Rilley I-"

"I don't care." I said cutting him off. "What is up with you?" I looked at Punk. "Thank you for helping me." I told him and tried to walk away and Randy was next to me trying to help me. "Please just stop, you are not helping."

"Rilley I love you, please don't be mad at me." He said stopping.

"I just don't understand why you did that to him." I said pointing at where Punk was standing even though he had left by now.

"You think I don't see the way he looks at you?" Randy said.

"Oh not this crap again!" I practically yelled. "He is my friend!" I said and started walking again.

"Rilley wait I'm sorry." He said.

"I need some time to cool down, I think I am going to spend the night with Wade." I stopped and looked at him. "It's for the best. I won't let one fight ruin this." I said and left him standing there.

It took me a long time but I had finally gotten to the trainers. When I walked in I saw Nikki and Sam talking to each other. They looked up and saw me and I got over to them as fast as I could and hugged them.

"Oh my god are you guys okay?" I asked touching their heads.

"Yeah it just hurts like hell!" Nikki said.

"Yeah what happened out there?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry I kicked their asses." I said and winked at them.

"HA that must be why you are so beat up." Nikki laughed.

I stared at them. "No, I'm serious guys, I kicked both of their asses." I said and they looked at me and could tell I wasn't joking.

"Oh my god, how?! It was 2 on 1!" Sam said.

"Are you joking with Big Show it was like 5 on 1!" Nikki joked. Someone had walked into the trainers and there mouths dropped. I turned around.

"Speak of the devil." I said. It was Big Show.

"How are you guys? I just wanted to see if you guys were okay." He said nicely.

"We are good." Sam said.

"How are you?" Nikki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To be honest I don't think anyone has ever hit me that hard with a chair before." He said looking at me. "You are a tough one."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Well since you guys are okay I will be on my way. Good bye." He said and left.

I turned back to them. "Well I should leave too, I need to go find Wade. You guys take it easy!"

"Okay, we will see you later." Sam said and I left walking down the hallway. I caught up with Wade.

"Hey do you mind if I crash at your place tonight?" I asked him.

"Sure, why?" He asked.

"Got in a fight with Randy, it's for the best." I told him and put my hand on my shoulder because it still hurts.

"Okay well go get changed and then we will leave, you look like you need your rest." He said with his arm on my good shoulder. He took it off and I walked towards the changing room. I tried to be as quick as possible while also being gentle and that took me a good 30 minutes just to get changed. I was about to go look for Wade when I decided to grab a water from catering before we left. I walked in and grabbed one and when I was about to leave a saw Punk in the corner sitting by himself. It looked like he was watching a video so I decided I would just leave him alone. I found Wade and then we drove back to the hotel, Randy was going to ride with someone else and had given Wade the keys.

"Crap I need pajamas…." Is said.

"Rilley maybe you should go back to your own room, I mean I think for one fight this is a little harsh." He said, and he was right. It did seem a little much to stay in a different room just because he yelled at Punk, I don't even understand why I was so mad at him.

"Yeah you're right." I said and looked at him. "You are such a good friend Wade, I don't know what I would do without you." I said and hugged him gently. I told him good night then walked to my room. Randy wasn't there and I was dead tired so I decided to go to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night hearing some banging coming from outside the door. I got up and looked through the peep hole. It was Randy. I opened the door.

"Heya babee" he said. He reeked, and it was the smell of alcohol.

"Randy how much have you drank?" I asked him even though he probably wouldn't know himself.

"I love you sooo much" he said and put his hands on my face and pulled me into a kiss. I tried to get out of his embrace but he wouldn't let go. He started to walk into the room.

"Stop" I tried to say but I couldn't, and he just took that opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I started to struggle more. "Get off me." I said and finally got free.

"Come on babe, let me show you how sorry I am." He said taking a step towards me and taking his shirt off.

"Randy stop or I am leaving." I said pointing a finger at him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him again. He held one hand on my butt squeezing it and the other was working its way under my shirt and up my back. I tried pushing off him butt he was just too strong and my shoulder started to hurt even worse now. I didn't want to do what I was about to do but it was the only way to get him off. I tried to knee him in the groin but he blocked it.

"Not so fast babee" he said and unclasped my bra. I tried to elbow him in the gut but it didn't hurt because I was too close to him.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed at him and the pitch of my voice shocked him momentarily and I took the opportunity and pushed him away from me. He feel to the ground. "What is wrong with you?!" I yelled at him and he looked around the room and at what he was doing. It looked like he just came out of a trance. "I'm sleeping somewhere else." I said and walked out of the room and shut the door leaving him on the floor.

'I knew I should have stayed with Wade' I thought to myself. 'But no, I felt I was going too hard on him.' I walked to the elevator and stepped in. I looked at the buttons. 'Great and I don't even know where I am going.' I decided I would go to the gym. I press the ground floor button and the doors closed and the elevator started moving. 'Silence, cold dead silence.' I thought to myself. I tried to keep myself from thinking about what happened. I didn't want to be mad at Randy because he wasn't Randy, he was a stupid drunk Randy. The doors opened and I walked out and down the hall. The lights weren't on but doors open. 'Hmmm you would think they would lock these.' I thought and walked inside. I looked around for a light switch and found it, I flicked the switch and some of the lights came on. The clock said it was a quarter till 5. I walked over to one of the benches and laid down. It reminded me of when I was younger and I would stay up late to read. I would sit on my bed in the corner of the room in the dark except for a little light that could illuminate the words on my book just enough to read. 'Come to think of it, I haven't read in a good week or two'.

"Rilley?" I heard someone ask.

"Yeah?" I asked sitting up, I hurt my stomach badly but I didn't make a sound. It was Punk.

"Are you okay? I heard screaming and then saw you leave." He said still in the doorway.

"Yeah… don't worry about it." I said and laid back down.

I could hear him walk towards me. "How's your stomach and shoulder?" he asked and I looked at him again.

"Not going to lie they hurt….. Listen you don't have to worry about me. I'm sorry that I woke you up, but don't feel like it's your responsibility to come down here and talk to me or comfort me or anything."

"Well I was up already and I know it's not my responsibility, it's just what one friend would do for another." He said and laid down on the bench next to me. I looked over at him.

"You're my friend?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Of course I am, and friends care about each other." I looked back up at the ceiling. "I would like to think that if the situation was in reverse you would do the same for me." I nodded my head. We sat in silence for a little while.

"What were you doing up?" I asked him.

"I sometime have sleeping issues."

"I would have never guessed." I said looking at him and smiling.

"Thanks Rye." He said laughing. "You always know just what to say o make me feel better." He chuckled.

"What can I say? It's a gift."

"Punk?" Someone called. We both looked up. "Punk what are you- oh hi Rilley, another early morning huh?"

"Something like that.." I mumbled.

"What does he mean by another?" Punk asked me.

"Nothing really, I just couldn't sleep so I came down here to work out and then he" I pointed at Kofi. "Just showed up out of nowhere."

"oh" was all Punk said and I yawned. "How much sleep did you even get Rye?" Punk said looking at me.

"Just a couple hours, I think 3 or 4." I said and yawned again.

"Do you want me to take you to your room?" Kofi asked me.

"Actually can you help me up so I can go to Wades?" I asked and he nodded and walked over to me and helped me stand up. "Oww, remind me to never mess with Big Show again." I said with a hand on my stomach and Kofi had an arm over my back helping me walk. "Good night Punk." I said over my shoulder.

"Sweet dreams." He said and continue to sit there as me and Kofi left.


End file.
